


Finding Themyscira

by BabblingBrook144



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cursed, Dark Past, F/F, Fucking Amazons, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Revenge, The fear of the future, The tradegy of the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBrook144/pseuds/BabblingBrook144
Summary: Chloe and Nadine, happily married and looking to a brighter future, are cast back into the darkness of their past mistakes. Old villains emerge aiming to tear them down one final time. One big grand adventure to find the Amazons hidden city, Themyscira. But it won't be easy, not when they have so much more to lose this time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I went heavy to research for this one, yet again. Gonna be another long story. Can't say just yet how long it will be. As always comments and kudos are very much loved and appreciated. Help me to grow into a better story teller.

 

_“The Great Warrior Hippolyta, she looks almost as strong as you love.”_

_“You think I could take on an Amazon?”_

_“Darling you are an Amazon.”_

Chloe and Nadine Ross lit up on Elena’s computer screen. She was editing a recording for her latest episode of her adventure show, an archeological dive into the ancient Greek myth known as the Amazons. About a month ago she had requested the help of the married power couple of treasure hunting with a “Woman themed” episode, the Amazons seemed like the perfect subject and it was a story that Elena always had a passion for. Their goal was to find the lost civilization of Amazons known as Themyscira. Although their investigation brought them to some promising leads, they soon hit a dead end. Elena continued to scroll through some of the footage. Their findings brought them to an old temple with Hippolyta written all over it.

_“Elena, what do you think?”_ The camera was on Nadine who was putting on a very shiny, golden inlaid belt that she took from the towering statue of Hippolyta.

_“You look like a WWE wrestler who just won the title.”_

The temple and that belt had carvings all over it but they were in an old forgotten language. It was pursuabley the Amazons own language, but without a translation they were at a dead end. No clues were in sight to find the lost location of Themyscira. And what made it worse is the lack of communication on Chloe’s end. She and Chloe went hard at work trying to figure out how they could decode a forgotten language. She hadn’t heard a word from Chloe or Nadine since they parted ways after their expedition. That was a month ago. No calls, texts, or emails about their progress. And Chloe was a frequent texter even when it wasn’t work related. Elena took her last sip of coffee and huffed it out of her office in frustration. She was getting worried.

The usual morning scene greeted her, Nate in the kitchen fixing up breakfast. Cassie in her high chair chewing on Cheerios. Sam and Sully were making it a habit to visiting often, they were watching some weird international news channel while sipping coffee. Something was on about a wild freak accident in London.

Elena looked out the window and groaned, it was a heavy downpour, “Nate, make sure to dress Cassie in her rainboots today.”

Nate waved his spatula, “I won’t forget.” 

There was a knock at the front door.

“Sam you mind grabbing that.” Elena busied herself with another cup of coffee.

Sam grumbled and went to fetch the door with his mug still in hand.

Elena leaned against the counter, deep in thought. Nate handed her breakfast, “The Amazons finally slayed you?”

“Hard to read a dead language, and they didn’t leave behind any telling picture stories. Chloe doesn’t seem to be having much luck either. I wouldn’t be surprised if she gave up and moved on to something else.”

“Well you guys did discover a new Amazon temple, at least that something special. Climbing through ancient ruins with the girls must have been fun. Bring back old memories?”

Elena smiled warmly at him. “Well there were no gun fights or RPGs to dodge. But it was fun to finally hang out with Nadine and Chloe, we really didn’t get a chance to just hang out since their wedding.”  
Nate shook his head, “I still can’t get over that.”

“They’ve been married for almost a year.”

The sound of a coffee mug shattering on the floor followed by the distressed sound of Sam’s voice killed the warm morning. “Ah guys!” All 3 of them prickled into immediate action.

Sam came barreling in from the foyer, his eyes wide.

Coming up behind him were two people. Chloe and Nadine. “Sorry to intrude.” Chloe spoke, her voice raspy and weak. She had Nadine’s arm slung over her shoulders and leaning on her. They both looked like they just came from a house fire. Soot blotched their skin and clothes. Several cuts, burns and bruises littered them from head to toe. But they were also drenched, like they had been wadding in this rain for hours. Chloe had bruises around her neck. But Nadine looked like she had the worst of it. A swollen eye, bloody lip, a limp in her step and a singed shoulder.

Within the blink of an eye, routine first aid was administered. It had been second nature for everyone. After constantly reassuring Cassie that her beloved Aunts would be ok, they kept her distracted with a movie in the living room while the adults gathered in the kitchen.

Nadine was seated at the kitchen counter, with a bag of frozen peas on her eye. Sam was working on her shoulder, pulling out shards of wood from her burn. She was staring down at the floor, her brow fixed in a fiery scowl.

The kitchen was so quiet except for the pounding rain outside. Since no one had said anything, Sam figured he’d be the one to start discussing the elephant in the room. “How the hell did you end up like this?” Pulling a long splinter of wood from Nadine’s shoulder.

Her fist was clenched as she pushed through the pain, “Caught a falling piece of a burning building before it would crush Chloe.” She said between her teeth

Sully, Nate, Elena and Sam all darted their eyes from Nadine to Chloe. The Indian was hiding by her wife, looking downcasted.

Sam continued, but he felt afraid to continue prying. He could feel Nadine shaking. There was no way it was from the pain she was in. He’d seen her go through more intense pain than this. Something else had got her blood boiling. “And how did you two end up in a burning building? Why are you guys here in the US?”

Chloe could tell Nadine was too frazzled to continue. With a heavy sigh, Chloe crossed her arms, “Our home was invaded in London.”

The room turned into a cold snap.

Chloe covered her eyes, she couldn’t meet everyone’s grazes. “We were attacked. We barely made it out alive. In our own home.”

Sully furrowed his brow, “Who attacked you two?”

Nadine’s nostrils flared. No one had ever seen Nadine this angry since Libertalia. “Shoreline. And that red headed bitch.” She hissed as she stared down at the floor.

Chloe continued to hide behind her palm, “Robyn O’Shea.” Her spine crawled saying that name. “Robyn O’Shea has teamed up with the remainder of Shoreline. They came to London….to kill us.”

Everyone in the room knew how deadly it was to have Shoreline as your enemy. It was surprising to hear that any fraction of that old para-military group was still alive, much less having it out from its former leader. Nathan’s face was practically pale as a ghost, not from the mention of Shoreline. He could kick their asses all day. But he hadn’t heard that name in a long time.

“Robyn O’Shea…..Chloe…..we all thought Robyn was dead. Are you sure it was her?!”

Chloe nodded. “Oh I know it was her alright. Got a good enough look at her face when she did this to me.” Chloe pointed to the bruised around her neck.

Sam’s hands, which had been frozen at the mention of Shoreline, were up in surrender, “I’m sorry but who’s this woman? Honestly what could be worse than Shoreline at this point?”

Nate could tell Chloe was took shaken to answer. “A very dangerous woman. Nearly killed me 13 years ago, several times. The textbook definition of psycho. And she’s Chloe’s ex-girlfriend.”

“Partner.” Chloe snapped. “We were close but not that close. That crazy cunt got me into so much trouble. And she’s not giving up this time.” Chloe finally looked up at everyone. Her eyes fell on Elena, “Robyn was there at the auction where we bought our first clue for the Amazon expedition. I bet she was tracking us since that point.”

Nadine titled her head up, fire was raging in her eyes, “She confronted you at said auction and you didn’t tell me! She warned you, threatened you and you brushed it off like it meant nothing! She tracked us down, she knew what we were after. She knows about the curse of the belt and…” Nadine’s voice was growing louder, filling the room with heated rage.

Chloe stopped her by cupping her cheek. In that moment, they had a wordless conversation between each other’s gazes. They both were frustrated and disturbed that their pasts coming back for vengeance, but at the same time they were hurt and vulnerable. Nadine had every right to be angry with her, she knew that and feared it would come to this. But things were much too complicated to be clawing at each other’s throats.

Nate’s mind was racing, “Wait Shoreline and Robyn have huge rap sheets, we can contact the authorities and have them turned in.”

Chloe dropped her hand from Nadine and turned away from the group. Things were about to get very complicated and difficult to explain, “We can’t do that. Robyn has something we need. The Belt of Hippolyta.”

Elena shook her head, “The Belt? Chloe forget about the Amazons. And the episode. It’s gotten too dangerous, I’m calling this off.”

Nadine’s anger had melted, she hung her head. “We can’t. Elena that Belt was cursed.” She sunk lower, “I’m cursed.” She said in a whisper.

“Cursed?” Sam back peddled from Nadine.

“Relax Drake, I’m not contagious. But as much as we wanna leave this behind us. And call the authorities, we can’t.”

Chloe braced herself against the counter, “The curse will kill Nadine if we don’t find a way to break it. We need to find the Themyscia and cure Nadine.”

Nate rubbed his forehead. This was some serious shit, but something they’ve dealt with before. Finding lost legends, death defying acts, magic, curses. “Alright. You two can’t do this alone. Elena and I have a safe house location, we’ll pack up and head there to regroup on this.”

Sam chimed in. He could smell adventure coming on. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited, “Hey hang on a second. Shoreline has what, a couple of guys left and now this one crazy chick. Cmon we get a couple of guns, us versus them. We name the place, duke it out, boom, we can eliminate them all for good.”

Nadine got from her chair and turned to face Sam, “We are not putting ourselves at that risk!”

“Hoooo, since when do Chloe and Nadine Ross stray away from a simple vengeance fire fight? These fuckers destroyed your home and attacked you.”

Nadine shoved his chest, “You don’t think I don’t want to! After what they did to us, nearly killing us, you think I don’t wanna stamp this all out for good. But we can’t…….” Nadine’s toughness, which usually would hold firm in the conversation until its end, was slipping. She took a step back from Sam, “I can’t…..put Chloe in danger again…….” Nadine turned to look at her loving wife. Chloe was hunched over the sink, her head in her hand looking down at the drain. She looked just as lost and scared as Nadine felt.

“She’s pregnant.”

That gun ho personality of Sam’s dropped. Everyone’s eyes fell on Chloe. She could feel 5 sets of stares on her back. She could feel them judging her, wondering how the hell that was possible. Before their theories could wonder into crazy untrue areas of affairs and cheating, Chloe followed up with, “And Nadine is the father.”


	2. The Dagger

 

~  2 months earlier ~

 

“Auntie!” Called little Cassie Drake who came running to the front door. Chloe’s legs were tackled by the Nate and Elena’s spawn. She had blond curly locks tied back with butterfly clips and wearing her favorite blue flowery dress. She looked so much like her mother.

“Heyyy birthday girl!” Chloe picked Cassie up into her arms and lifted her high. “You’ve gotten so big since we last saw you.”

Nadine came up from behind Chloe, her large toothy grin brightening up her face, “And how old are you turning today?”

Cassie held up 7 fingers, “This many, no this many!” She switched around her digits with a giggle.

Chloe smirked at her wife, “That’s funny, I believe Aunt Nadine and I specifically gave you 2 gifts. Aren’t you turning 2 today?”

Cassie giggled, “2! Yes 2!”

“Smarter than her father eh?” Nadine kidded. Speaking of the Drake, Nathan and Elena greeted them both with warm hellos. The ex-mercenary still found it baffling that she had become so “domesticated” with Drakes, her former enemies. After becoming partners with Chloe and saving Sam Drake back in India all those years ago, Nathan Drake warmed up to her. Nadine was more than ready to bury the hatchet of her past with Shoreline, but it surprised her that Nathan was just as eager. And Elena was delighted to get to know the woman who Chloe fell in love with. Nadine became part of the weird Drake family, Chloe was most proud of this.

A bunch of people were waiting in the living room of their suburban home. Some Nadine recognized, Sully, Sam and Cutter. Some were from Nathan and Elena’s diving company and camera crew from Elena’s thriving adventure show. There were a handful of kids running around too, children from their company that were close to Cassie’s age. Decorations were all over the place, very colorful and lots of number 2’s everywhere.

Chloe set Cassie done and she went over to the other kids, sprinting across the floor with her bare feet. “Wow, two years.”

Elena took their gifts and replaced them with cold beers, “It goes by fast doesn’t it. That’s about as old as your ‘treasure hunting’ company?”

Nadine shook her head, “Two years of running through ancient ruins, scaling mountains and collecting artifacts with this piece of work.” Nadine flashed her ring at Elena, “Can’t believe I said yes to all of that.”

The girls all laughed. Chloe pinched Nadine in the sides. Nathan butted in, “Well your wedding wasn’t too long ago. I’m afraid you’re stuck with her for awhile.”

Chloe nudged her, “Til death do us part.” She winked.

Nadine cracked open her beer, “Well luckily we haven’t been taking too many risky missions lately or the death part would come sooner.”

“Ill haunt you then, and be your ghost bride.” Chloe floated her arms in the air like some cheap Halloween spirit. Complete with some booing.

Cassie came up running to the four of them and tugged at Nadine’s pant leg. “Auntie Nadine, come push me on the swing set!”

Nathan stepped in, “Cassie I can push you.”

Cassie pouted, “No Auntie pushes best.” The little Drake grabbed for Nadine’s hand who had no choice but to be pulled away to the backyard. Nadine beamed that she bested Nate with his own daughter.

Nadine set aside her beer to push Cassie as high as she demanded, which was only a few feet. Her watchful eyes scouted around as she continued her mundane task. Scouting her surroundings was a task she never grew out of since her days with Shoreline. Her work with Chloe certainly called for it at times. But recently, the two of them have avoided fire fights for some time now. Scanning the backyard, it seemed that Sam had his hands full with a couple of kids who were swatting him with foam swords. He fought back while grunting pirate language. Sully was smoking with a couple of the diving crew. Nate was slowly walking up to the two of them. But she couldn’t find Chloe, or Elena. She doubled her gaze back to the house. She could faintly see them in a window of what looked like an office. Elena was pointing at a map while Chloe was pouring over a folder. Oh no.

Nadine knew that look, that was the hungry look Chloe would get when she was two steps away from starting a new adventure. But what was unusual is that it looked like Elena was the one giving Chloe this mission. This was very uncommon. Sometimes Elena would ask for information regarding an episode for her show. But this looked beyond just an exchange of information.

Nate finally approached her, taking her out of the moment of spying on her wife.

“You know she’s your favorite.” He pointed as if it were a matter of fact. He smiled at Cassie.

Nadine grinned wide. She was charmed, “Chloe spoils her rotten, but I guess Cassie can’t resist my piggyback rides or swing pushing.”

Gone were the days of gunning each other down and brutal fist fights. Nate and Nadine enjoyed these quiet moments together, when they were both reeling about how funny life can be.

After a few beats of silence, Nate’s voice grew serious, “You and Chloe, thought about having kids?”

Nadine stared at Cassie’s back as she pushed her swing, “We’ve talked about it.”

“And?”

“It’s just not the right time. Much like yourself, I’m sure you have a past that could come to haunt you. I’ve been working on cutting all of my ties during my Shoreline days, spoken with older enemies and made peace with those older chapters. But Chloe….she’s slowly getting there.” Nadine doesn’t hide her sigh.

Nate follows her, “Yeah, before Cassie was born I had a list of all the folks from my past that might shadow me. Turns out most of them were already dead, old in age, or some bad karma. But I get where your head is at, it’s the right path.”

“Chloe’s past,” Nadine sighs again.

“Say no more, I’ve been with her through her dirty phases…….Not like that…….I mean yes we were dating at the time when we would break the law…a lot….…but not like…..”

Nadine giggled, “I get it Drake.”

“Sooooo you two thinking of adopting?”

Cassie was catching wind of what they were talking about, “You and Chloe are having a baby? Can I have a little sister!! She and I can play laser princesses all day long!”

“Ok ok.” Picking up a foam sword off the ground, Nadine halted Cassie and handed her the deadly weapon, “Uncle Sam is now an evil pirate, only the birthday girl can dispatch him.” Cassie took the sword and ran away screaming with playful murderous intent, completely forgetting about their conversation.

Nadine’s sight returned to the office window, Chloe and Elena were still chatting and pouring over a map. She excused herself from Drake and made it a point to see what these two were up to.

As Nadine crossed her way to find Elena and Chloe, she was surprised that they found her first. Chloe had this knowing smirk on her face, a smile she often presented when she was about to offer a new mission.

“China how good is your Greek?” Chloe handed her a picture of an ancient old looking dagger. It had some kind of strange Greek alphabet along the blade, but they were symbols Nadine didn’t recognize.

“Not very good at all, but something tells me Elena is providing us some work. That’s a first.”

Elena crossed her arms, “I would love to air an episode about Greek mythology, specifically centered around the mythical warriors known as the Amazons. I figured I could use your guys’ help to shoot the episode. A simple temple dive, just the 3 of us. We can make it a girl powered episode.”

Nadine admired Elena’s forwardness, with Chloe she would have to ask a dozen questions before she would get to the point of the job. “The Amazons? Alright you have my attention.”

Chloe and Elena exchanged smiles. It was obvious that these two had been researching this together for some time. Before Nadine could properly register all of the information the two dumped on her, she was already in Athens, Greece. At an auction. In disguise. Well this is a normal setup for them. The old dagger was their target for the evening, and it was next up for sale. But unlike their usual methods of “obtaining” artifacts, this one they had to retrieve by legal measures. This was Elena’s job for her show. Nadine scratched at her long black wig she was wearing. This particular auction house was one that she and Chloe have stolen from before, Elena made it very clear that any illegal business would reflect badly on her show and her reputation as an honest journalist. Nadine did enjoy Elena, and she was more than happy to keep the Drakes out of illegal affairs. At least for Cassie’s sake. However the auction house’s staff knew their faces and definitely would not allow them back in, hence the disguises.

_“I’m at the bar. You in position?”_ She heard Chloe over her earbud radio. Nadine rubbed her ringer finger, missing her wedding band and engagement ring. She didn’t mind disguising but she did hate not wearing her rings. To avoid suspension Chloe and Nadine had to be separated, they appeared like they didn’t know each other. Nadine briefly peered over to the bar. She spotted Chloe’s glittery white dress. Her hair was tied up to look like a bun of feathers and she wore a pair of glasses. She looked stunning in a glamorous historian kind of way.

Nadine blinked away, _“Ja, I’ll purchase the dagger. Immediately head back to base camp. You follow after 20 minutes._ ” She recited the plan. The auctioneer then called for their prize up next.

_“Good girl, you got this China.”_ Chloe leaned into the bar and elegantly drank her glass of champagne. She occasionally eyeballed Nadine below but tried not to linger too long to keep up her cover. The sooner they were done with this part the better. She did love how Nadine’s wig looked, long straight black hair with bangs. And her black slimming dress was begging for Chloe to rip it off. Chloe prayed that Nadine wasn’t going to have to fight for the dagger or that the price wasn’t gonna cost them a fortune.

A smooth hand briefly rubbed the curve of her ass, it grounded Chloe into the moment and she turned on a dime. The only possible person who was close enough to be her potential groper was a thin red haired woman beside her at the bar. She was uncomfortably close, a braided lock of her hair covered her face. “Care to buy a scotch for an old friend.” She had an Irish accent and a voice that chilled Chloe. She knew that voice.

The red head turned to confirm Chloe’s fear. “Chloe focking Frazer.” The woman had a scar across her right eye, she was trying to hide it with her sided braid. Her green eyes were staring deep into Chloe.

_“Who is that?”_ Nadine whispered over the earpiece.

The red head smirked, “Or do you go by Chloe Ross? Heard you got married, is your wife here?”

_“Chloe who is this woman?”_

Chloe felt like an ice sculpture, frozen in place with all of the heat drained out of her. “R-Robyn?” She whispered.

“It’s really good to see you again mate.” The woman said with a snaky tone. “It’s been what, 10 years? We should catch up.” Chloe’s knuckles went white around her glass.

Nadine’s voice was growing desperate, _“Chloe, have we’ve been made? Should I abort?”_ It was in that moment that Chloe had to snap back, she was on a mission. This was their only shot. No matter what the intent of the evening would bring, Nadine had to obtain that dagger. Chloe coughed twice, their universal sign of saying yes or no if they couldn’t speak. One cough for yes, two for no. Chloe did not want this woman to know that Nadine was here. “13 actually.”

Being as discrete as she could, Chloe tapped her earpiece and switched it off. She trusted Nadine can finish the mission. And she absolutely did not want Nadine to hear anymore more of their conversation.

The Irish woman eyeballed Chloe, she looked her up and down. “You look real good, can’t say the same for me. You left this behind last time we saw each other.” She pointed to the scar along her face. “It’s a shame, you always said I had a pretty face.”

“Robyn……to what do I owe the pleasure? Last I heard you were dead.” Chloe strained to not let her distain or her fear show. This was a woman who could swallow her whole if Chloe even budged. And if Chloe were to make a scene, the auction would discover her, or worse catch Nadine.

“You and me use to dodge death around every corner. I’ve escaped death many times, you should have known I’d be back. And I’ve missed you.” Her devious smile confirmed everything Chloe needed to know, Robyn was not going to make this a pleasant visit.

“I have not missed you. Cut to the chase, why are you here Robyn?” Chloe spat coldly.

“I was here first. I was quivering in my pants when I saw you walk in, I was not expecting to see you here at all. Your name wasn’t on the list, so that means you are here under an alias. So someone doesn’t want you here. And you aren’t wearing your wedding ring.” Robyn made a move, sliding her hand over top Chloe’s. She pulled it back like she was electrocuted. This made Robyn chuckle. With a move so bold that Chloe didn’t see coming, the red head turned Chloe around and pressed her against the bar. The marble top firmly at Chloe’s back and Robyn’s arms placed at either side of her, trapping her. Every fiber in Chloe’s being wanted to punch this woman in the face. Or slam her into the bar until she knocked all of her teeth out. But she couldn’t cause a scene. She felt something firm press into her hip, Robyn must have stored a gun under her dress.

Robyn seemed to pick up on it, “You’re not suppose to be here. But you’re here because you want something don’t you?” Robyn’s hips shifted further into Chloe.

“Get off me. Right. Now.” Chloe snapped back with a hushed bark. Her icy stature was beginning to boil as this woman fought to get under her skin.  
Robyn’s playful demeanor melted down to a very serious tone, Chloe could see the wires of her muscle tense under her skin, “You’ve been doing well these past 13 years. You’ve been cutting off all of those nasty old ties so you look like a shiny innocent gem. I heard you were running around with that Nathan Drake for awhile, saved the world a few times. And your business with Nadine Ross has been…..profitable. Settled down with her, got married. Out of everyone we know, you are the least deserving of a normal happy life. You are desperately erasing your past, but I’m not gonna be snuffed out so easily. I’m gonna make it impossible for you to get rid of me. Like a scar.” She cupped Chloe’s face and thumbed the area around her eye, adjacent to the scar on Robyn’s face. Chloe shuttered under her hand and shoved her off. Robyn took a step back, looking rather pleased that she got Chloe to react.

Chloe felt disgusted, modified and ignited. She took some fast steps out of the bar and towards the main entrance of the gala. No point in staying if one person recognized her. Finding a secure spot near the front, Chloe tapped her earpiece back on, “Nadine did you get it?” Chloe glanced around to make sure she was not followed.

_“Jeez Christ, I’ve been trying to get ahold of you. Why did you turn off your radio?”_

Chloe clenched her teeth, she couldn’t let Nadine know about Robyn. And Nadine should never cross paths with Robyn. What Chloe was about to say next would be regrettable later, “Catching up with an old colleague. Didn’t want to bore you. Do you have the dagger or not?”

_“Got it. Shall we meet back at….”_

“Yes, if I’ve been spotted there’s not point for us to be hanging around much longer. We’ll catch a cab back to the hotel. And then we take the next flight out to Elena’s location.”

_“Chloe.”_ Nadine was using her stern tone.

“What?”

_“Should I be worried about this Robyn person? She sounded friendly from my end, but you seemed……..Are you ok?”_

Now it would be very regrettable to not talk about this. At the time Chloe figured they would never see Robyn again so there would be no point to bring her up or her past with Robyn. But this decision would soon come back to haunt her. Up to this point, Nadine and Chloe had worked together to cut off their former ties with their darker pasts. Nadine wanted to shape their futures similar to how Elena and Nate did with theirs. Chloe was having a tough time with it, much of her past she kept secret. Even to Nadine. Robyn was that one chapter that made Chloe shudder to think about. It was her darkest point in her life, one that she would desperately try to bury.

Later, she could deal with Robyn later she thought. “Yeah fine. One too many cocktails love. Bring our prize, we got a plane to catch.”

Chloe was more than ready to put Athens behind them, and Robyn. She made a mental note to avoid Greece from now on to hopefully avoid her. But she still felt Robyn’s final words crawl under her skin. ‘. _I’m gonna make it impossible for you to get rid of me_.’ She knew so much about Chloe, formerly working with Nathan Drake, partnering up with Nadine, her marriage, and cutting ties from her past. Her mind was swimming in anxiety throughout the entire plane ride to their new destination, Turkey. She was grateful that Nadine was asleep the whole way so she couldn’t see how much of a mess she was. By the time they landed, Chloe had calmed down enough. Robyn was now somewhere across the Mediterranean Sea, she had no idea where they were, or where they were going. Chloe can worry about her later. Right now she had a mission to do with her dear friend Elena.

From the airport, Nadine and Chloe rented their classic vehicle for their ruin excursion, a 4x4 with a wench. The drive over to Elena’s location fully brought Chloe back into the moment. She would be doing something she loved, exploring ancient ruins with her beloved wife and her best friend.

Elena and Chloe figured out the first piece of this Amazonian secret as soon as they heard word of the dagger going up for auction. The only known Amazonian temple was on the coast of Turkey facing the Mediterranean Sea. A small pile of rocks that they have visited before. They only structure that was worth anything was a wall with Amazons carved into it, and a keyhole, a very familiar shaped keyhole. The old dagger wasn’t a weapon, it was a key that they had been looking for.

With Elena’s camera rolling the entire time, Chloe and Nadine twisted the dagger into place and the temple showed them the way to another temple, further into the Sea. A tiny forgotten island 40 miles out. From there, the 3 rented a small motor boat to their marked island. Nadine pointed out that this mysterious island is not marked on any current map. Elena and Chloe smiled wide, they were on the right track to discover something huge.

There were thousands of islands in between Greece and Turkey, many left undiscovered. This had to be it. Chloe bit her lip, she was getting gitty thinking about being the first people to discover the lost empire of the Amazons. What secrets could this army of female warriors want to hide from the rest of the world?  As they got closer to their mark, the island appeared smaller. It had a huge jagged cliff with an impressive set of temples littering it, but the overall size of it was too small to be a great city or stronghold. Perhaps it was a temple similar to the one they just came from. Another guiding point, perhaps with another keyhole.

Unlike the previous temple, there was an array of temples and they were pretty intact. Untouched by men (or women) for centuries probably. The stonework was built with far more skill and strength. One of the most notable statues at the center piece of this city of temples was a massive 30 foot tall statue of an Amazonian warrior.

“Hello Hippolyta.” Chloe smiled up at the statue while Elena got some shots.

Nadine actually knew this one, “One of the great leaders of the Amazons, and one of Penthesilea’s sisters.”

Chloe cocked a brow at her, “Wikipedia again?”

“I had to give myself crash course. However it was hard to separate the history from the mythology.”

“It is a complex field of study. You could say that all of this is sounding……Greek to you?” Chloe paused to see if her punchline jabbed into Nadine’s funny bone. But of course her terrible pun resulted in a frustrated pout from her wife.

 Chloe began ascending the main staircase towards the tallest and most important looking temple out of all of them. As the ladies got closer to the main entrance, Hippolyta was appearing more and more frequently. It was becoming painfully obvious what this island was represented as.

Nadine heaved the great stone doors open to the main temple. The interior was humungous. A large main room with a giant statue in the center. But this time it wasn’t Hippolyta. Judging by the armor and the weapons, it was a statue of Ares, the God of War. He was offering something to a woman who was down on her knees. It looked like a gaudy belt. But the woman didn’t look grateful to be receiving the gift from a god, she appeared to be in a state of pain.

“Huh,” was all Elena could say as she stared at the statue. Nadine could hear the wheels turning in their heads. This would be the first time since they started this adventure where the two came across something that puzzled them.

“There’s an inscription below it, but its not written in the Greek Alphabet.” Chloe tilted her head, “In fact, I don’t recognize this language at all. I see one or two symbols similar to the one on our key dagger.”

Elena gasped as if she won the lottery, “This has to be their own language. The Amazons invented their own alphabet. We ran those symbols on the dagger through countless deciphers and linguistics. This has to be some kind of dead Amazonian language.”

Nadine placed her hands on her hips, “Too bad anyone that could read that is long dead.”

“Still, this is a great find!” Elena couldn’t stop shooting around the room. The 3 explored further into the temple, keeping their eyes peeled for a new keyhole. They roamed through the massive rooms for hours. It wasn’t until Nadine pointed it out that the sun was beginning to set that the other 2 noticed that time existed. Chloe and Elena were so absorbed with discovering the culture of this island. Their prediction of this island being centered around Hippolyta was thrown off by the statue of Ares. There were also carvings on the walls of Amazonian women carrying bundles over their heads. It looked like they were taking these bundles from this island to a larger island. Amazonian language littered these strange carvings but no one could make heads or tails of it. Elena made sure to get several shots of all the carvings and inscriptions.

“There has to be a way we could decode this language.” Elena huffed. She bit her thumbnail in frustration, “These are stories of their people, never known or retold to the world. And its just sitting in front of our faces and we can’t read it.”

Chloe eyed a closed door leading to perhaps another large room, Hippolyta was carved into the door, at her feet were several warriors all bowing. But their faces looked similar to that of the Ares statue, in various states of pain. “Maybe the answers we are looking for are behind door number 2.” Chloe gave the stone doors a hard shove. But it felt like something was in front of it. Nadine joined beside Chloe and helped move the massive stone door. It was true, there was something blocking them from entering. A skeleton. A bunch of skeletons. A whole heaping amount of skeletons.

The girls went from awed to disturbed. The room was shaped like a circle, at the center was an imposing figure of Hippolyta. And there were at least a hundred skeletons surrounding her.

Chloe knelt down close to one of the skeletons, “Judging by the size of the hip bones, and the lack of clothing being even remotely close to any Athenian or Spartan attire, I’d say these folks here were Amazons.” She looked up at Elena’s camera and gave a bewildered expression. They were standing in the presence (maybe not lively presence) of actual Amazon warriors.

Nadine carefully stepped around all the boney bodies towards the statue of Hippolyta. The detailing on carving was beyond professional, it was haunting. Almost as if this was Hippolyta herself incased in stone. She was standing proud, but her face was casted down, filled with pain and shame. Which made Nadine uneasy, why carve a great warrior looking down and with such an uncharacteristic expression. Nadine followed Hippolyta’s eyes, on her belt was a familiar slit. Their next keyhole.

“Chloe, gonna need that dagger of yours again.”

Chloe, not wanting to trip over any bodies on camera, gently tossed the dagger over to Nadine. It took some difficulty to get the key in, but Nadine stabbed the Hippolyta statue and gave it a turn. Much like at the previous temple, the ground shook. At Hippolyta’s feet the floor slid open and revealed what she had been staring down at. A belt. Similar looking to the one Ares was gifting away. The belt was made of gold and white metallic threading. It had some beautiful jewels laced into the gold embroideries. It was a gorgeous piece, Nadine could picture Hippolyta wearing it as part of her battle armor with a sword sheathed at her side. Elena used the zoom function to get a good look at the artifact in Nadine’s hands.

“That’s probably the legendary Belt of Hippolyta. Said to be a gift from Ares himself. Supposedly Hercules claimed it from her during his 12 Labors for King Eurystheus. I’m honestly shocked you are actually holding it Nadine.” Elena was baffled.

Nadine weighed the belt in her hands, “We definitely need to take this back. Chloe how much do you think a museum in Athens will pay for this? Chloe?” She glanced around the room searching for her wife. It took Nadine a few seconds to find her, the light of the day was fading. Chloe was hunched over examining the ground around the statue.

Chloe could see what looked like crushed bones. Either someone bashed this woman’s head in, or something cracked her skull postmortem. Chloe looked around and noticed there were a couple of other similar cracked bones, as if it were a trail. In between one of the bodies, in the sandy dirt of the temple’s flooring, Chloe could make out a bootprint. It was too modern of a shoe to be from older footwear and it was too fresh. Neither herself, Elena or Nadine had a bootprint of that size or shape. Someone else has been here. Someone else got here before them.

“Chloe?”

“W-What?” Chloe tried to hide her concerned investigating. Perhaps this bootprint meant nothing. There was nothing of value stored at this temple, with the exception of the Hippolyta’s belt. How could someone enter a highly secret temple like this? They would have to have the dagger in order to find this place. Who would come here and then just leave? Why not report it?

“Finders keepers?” Nadine gestured to the belt. It was a common saying between the two of them now.

“Sure. Maybe you could wear it on the plane ride home.” Chloe threw in a joke to further hide her concern over the bootprint. Her mind was going crazy with theories, somehow Robyn came back into her mind. Her shoulders gave a hard shutter.

“Think we could find a buyer in Athens?” Nadine clipped the belt to herself. She mirrored Hippolyta’s pose.

Chloe’s eyes went wide. Going back to Athens, where Robyn was. “Hold the phone love. Ummm….we should at least keep it for awhile. Study it. Might give us another clue to the actual location of the Amazon Empire.”

Elena eyed her camera’s battery life and then back at their dimming sun, “Best to call it a day. We shot some great footage. Until we unlock the mysteries of those carvings and the Amazonian language, we have to put the rest of this expedition on hold.”

“Right.” Chloe bit her thumb, her mind deep in thought. Perhaps the bootprint and Robyn’s sudden appearance was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love the feedback so far, Im glad you guys are liking this new grand story. I shall be posting a new chapter every week/ 7 days. Not sure how long this will be, but it will be loooong. Battened down your sails, Im about to take you guys on a wild ride.   
> Comments are always loved and appreciated.


	3. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysteries of the curse and their little miracle is revealed!

~Present Time: After The London Incident~

Elena glanced over her shoulder to the back of the car for like 50th time that day. And it was the same every time. Chloe and Nadine sitting together beside Cassie in her car seat. Both Chloe and Cassie were passed out. Chloe rested her head on Nadine’s shoulder, she was deep in some terrible dream. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were muttering nonsense. If it wasn’t for Nadine’s death grip on her hand, Chloe would probably break out into a full nightmare. Nadine’s eyes were always scanning, her posture was alert and tense. Elena could see Sully’s car following behind them as usual, carrying Sam in tow.

“We’re almost there. After this next exit, we will be going off road.” Nathan announced from the driver’s seat. “Then its gonna get bumpy.”

Within the hour, the team arrived at the Drake safe house. It was a lovely beach house built right on Californian coast with a dense forest hiding the house from the rest of the world. Closest town was 45 minutes away. It looked more like a private getaway then a safe house. This was one of a few safe houses Nathan had planted around the world for himself just in case things ever went sour. The main house was large enough to fit all of them. 3 bedrooms, a pull out couch and a full kitchen with a stocked pantry. It was a nice place to call home. There was also a parking garage with a small apartment above that.

Upon unpacking the vehicles, Chloe asked if Nadine and she could take the garage apartment. She stated that they needed some privacy.

“Anything you guys need. There isn’t a kitchen up there so you’re stuck with us for meals. Dinner will be ready by sunset.” Elena said taking Cassie out of her car seat.

Even though they were miles away from danger, even though they were completely off grid, even though they had a huge caste of weapons in the cellar of the safe house, Elena still found herself clinging her daughter close. Cassie was happily sucking her thumb while playing with her mother’s hair as Elena attempted to make dinner. She was distracted, the guilt was getting to her. If she hadn’t assigned Nadine and Chloe to the Amazon expedition, perhaps none of this could have happened.

“Hun? Honey! You’re burning the beans!” Nathan rushed to her side and removed the saucepan from the burner.

“Sorry. My mind is elsewhere.”

“I know. I’m feeling it too.”

“Nate, this is my fault isn’t it?” She cradled their daughter close.

Nathan let out a sigh, “No, even if you 3 didn’t go on that expedition, Shoreline would still be out there. And Robyn. They were just looking for the right time to strike.”

Elena leaned against the counter, “Shoreline I get. We’ve handled them before. But what about this Robyn woman? I mean we’ve ran into a bunch of psychopaths before but none that would seek to blow up our home in public. You seemed to know her. Nate just what have we gotten ourselves into?”

Her husband had his back turned to her as he stirred the chili, he took a long moment to speak again. It was obvious to Elena that he was trying to relax her, but every answer he could think of would only make her worry more. The truth was scary, Robyn was scary before. Nate couldn’t imagine how scary she was now. “I can’t answer that, Chloe could probably give you a proper synopsis of her. But…….from my personal experience, she’s not the forgiving type. She has a hard time of letting things go.”

Elena was silent.

Sam, who was chopping up some canned tomatoes, chimed in, “Well that’s typical for red heads. You break their heart, they break you in return. Dated a girl like that once.”

Nathan let out a half assed chuckle, “Rachael, yeah.”

Sam directed his attention to Elena, “Listen sister, hot heads like those will swing their arms about, break shit and yell, but it makes them easy to knock down. We got an ex-mercenary, an old navy seal con man, a sly yet pregnant thief, a brilliant journalist and whatever Nate is now. And a vault full of guns, we’re prepared. We’re all together. Strength in numbers right? We’ve beaten these guys before, we can do it again. If I remember correctly, you handled yourself pretty well last time Ms. Sharpshooter.”

That got her to smile.

Nathan rubbed her shoulders, “We’ll let those two catch their breath and then we gotta come up with a game plan.”

Dinner calmed the pit in Elena’s stomach. She handed Cassie off to Sully and began pouring back into her research of the Amazon Empire. She littered the dining table with maps, blown up images of the shots she took in Hippolyta’s temple, and her untraceable laptop with all of her film footage. Once she gave herself a refresher, she felt determined again. Perhaps Chloe’s research could help fill in some of her blanks and they could hopefully figure out what the next clue is to find Themyscira. Elena gathered up a few papers in hand and two bowls of the chili they made, and headed out towards the garage apartment. The sun was setting, turning the ocean to orange.

As Elena approached the apartment, it was ominously dark. The girls didn’t turn in for the night did they? It was only 7pm. She could faintly hear breathy grunts and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. At the time, Elena knew one of two options could be happening. They could be sparring or they could be fucking. In the moment Elena assumed the former because it seemed like Nadine and Chloe were too shaken to even think about sex. So Elena turned the doorknob and assumed she would see these two sparring. That wasn’t what she saw. And the more she looked, the more it made her head turn.

The apartment was setup like a studio, so the bed was the first thing a guest would see upon entering the apartment. And it was very obvious as to what was going on in said bed, Chloe and Nadine having sex. This was nothing new to Elena, she has seen both women naked before. And she may have walked in on them a few times before. But this time was very different. Chloe and Nadine were sharing a very intimate moment, they were tightly embraced with Nadine pounding on top of Chloe. Upon looking closer, Elena assumed Nadine was wearing a strap on. But how could she possibly have that? Their home was destroyed, a strap on wouldn’t be one of the items you grab while running out of a burning house. And there most certainly wasn’t anytime to buy a new one. So when Elena realized that Nadine wasn’t wearing a strap on and that Chloe was being fucked by a very real dick that was attached to Nadine, she couldn’t help but let out a confused surprised gasp, startling the two.

Chloe froze in place whereas Nadine jumped off the side of the bed and hid. A blush rose in Elena’s cheeks, “I’m sorry, I-I should have knocked.” She wanted to leave to give them privacy but her feet wouldn’t move.

Unphased, Chloe sat up, “Nothing you haven’t seen before.” At this moment, that seemed to be a lie. Something was very new here.

Elena stammered, “I brought you guys dinner since you didn’t come down.”

“Thank you, and I see you brought your research. That’s good I wanted to share with you some of my findings. When Nadine and I had the Belt of Hippolyta we were able to….”

“Chloe…” came the disgruntled voice of Nadine who was still hiding off the side of the bed. Her face darkened with blushing heat. She appeared more uneasy than Elena. Her fingers were digging into the sheets. Her face was contorted oddly, like a mix between pain and utter embarrassment.

“Oh hun, don’t be shy. We’d have to tell them sooner or later.”

Nadine hissed between her teeth, “Fine. I’m just glad you walked through the door and not one of the Drakes.” She let out a grunt, was she in pain?

“Is…….Is that the curse you guys mentioned?” Elena clutched her papers.

Nadine let out a distressed sigh, “Yes.”

Chloe yanked on Nadine’s hand for her to show herself. “Its quite impressive actually.”

But Nadine refused to stand, she shamefully hid. “I wouldn’t put it that way. You’re not the one who’s cursed with this damn thing.”

Elena dared to take a step closer, mostly out of concern for Nadine. It was becoming obvious she was in a lot of pain. Her cords of muscles were tensing under her skin, her teeth were gritted, and her veins were pulsing out on her forehead. “You gonna be ok? What exactly is it?”

Chloe paced up to Elena, completely naked but unbothered by it, she grabbed some of the papers out of her hand. She pointed to an image of the Belt of Hippolyta, “Remember the tale of how the Amazons were able to procreate by using a tribe full of men, the Gargareans, well that was a cover up. It was a lie to cover up the real way of how the Amazons were able to exist for hundreds of years. It was the Belt gifted from Ares! And that island we were on, that was the breeding grounds for the Amazons!” She sounded enthusiastic.

Elena glanced between the two, “So….the Belt cursed the Amazons…..”

Nadine let out a frustrated grunt and stood up. She was in pain and very impatient, “With a dick!” She gestured downwards. Elena couldn’t help but stare. Nadine’s frame was always amazing to look at. She has seen Chloe and Nadine naked many times. So it was very odd to see the foreign object that was obviously not suppose to be there. But somehow it looked very fitting against Nadine’s completely toned body. Her muscular V line on her hips pointed down to this massive fully erect cock complete with a set of balls. Elena choked out an “oh.”

Chloe’s eyes were on Nadine as well, “I know impressive right. Kind of explains why we were silent for a whole month.” She bit her lip, “Now Elena, I can tell you all about what I know and what we found out, but I need to help Nadine. That is, if you wanna watch while we talk?” She dared with her husky tone.

The request made Elena’s blush spread from her cheeks to her ears.

“Chloe…..” Nadine grunted, “We can talk about this later. I need you now.”

Chloe hopped on to the bed and grabbed for her wife’s arms. “Oh come on, since you’re cursed, that makes you an Amazon now. And I’m sure the investigative reporter would want to assess how Amazons fuck.”

Elena bit her lip, her mind was running wild with theories. Her curiosity was too strong to prevent her from leaving. And not that she minded watching her two best friends having sex in front of her. She cleared her thought and tried to appear like she was purely interested in gathering more Amazon info from Chloe. “Tell me about your findings, it could help fill in the holes I have with my theories.” Gahhh the word chose was making her appear less ‘professional’ about this.

Nadine’s fists clenched and unclenched, she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. And being cursed with this damn extra appendage made thinking too difficult. The opportunity was presenting itself. “Lock the door this time.”

Elena nodded. She moved to lock the apartment door and then sat down at the tiny table which was perfectly in front of the bed. She laid out her papers and tried to appear like she was studying her notes as the other two were getting ready. “Ahem….so the Belt of Hippolyta had a curse on it. I’m assuming if you touch the Belt, you get cursed?”

Chloe giggled, she loved this setup. She loved how sheepish her best friend was but she looked ever hungry for both information and a show. Focusing on talking was going to be difficult, being watched like this was turning her on. She wanted to look at Elena as if to appear like she was part of the conversation. Like they were two historians talking about Greek mythology. The foxy thief presented her ass up to her wife as if an invitation to this position. Nadine sighed hopelessly at the situation. But the longer she waited, the more painful it was becoming. She hopped into bed and grabbed hold of Chloe’s ass. She plunged herself deep into Chloe with one thrust, her wife was dripping. She was getting off to being watched, the creepy pervy thief. As soon as Nadine was inside her and she let out an elated yelp, the pain was gone and the instinct took over. She began a steady pace and tried to ignore Elena’s obvious staring.

Chloe clenched the backboard of the bed with her nails dragging against the wood, “Ahhhh……yeah….” She forgot, the deal was that she had to explain her findings. “But the Belt has to be worn……I touched it, nothing happened. Nadine wore it for several hours…….The cock came the following morning when we were back home in London.” Her breath was growing heavy and her once husky tone was now slowly pitching up.

Elena fidgeted in her seat. How does one sit when viewing this? “And you mentioned this curse is….deadly? How do you know?”

Nadine slammed a bit hard into Chloe, the curse was making her do so. The hunger was growing stronger. Chloe moaned in reply, “Ahhhhh….The Amazons….believed men…..were evil. That dicks…..were inferior…….making the whole repopulation thing difficult. Hippolyta looked to the Gods for help so they could continue a pure Amazon lineage. Well the Gods had a sense of humor. Ares granted Hippolyta a belt that would give them what they needed but at a price. They would be cursed with a cock with an insatiable appetite. If one tried to resist the hunger, the pain sets in. Nadine described it as ‘like being incased in barbed wire that has an electrical current going through it.’ We tested that around sunset of every day, I have to fuck her dry or until the curse has had enough. Sometimes we would just spend the whole day fucking. I mostly certainly don’t mind this.”

Elena bit her lip, “….That didn’t answer my question.”

Chloe’s voice hiked up, “Fuck…right…..Ohhhhh…..fuck…. The skeletons we found at the center chamber. The entire island…..was a village of Amazons dedicated to being breeders. Hippolyta….was the protector of the Amazon breeders….the leader of the breeders……” She giggled and then it dissolved into moans, “F-Fff……..ahhhhh I think……based on those carved reliefs in the temple…..the breeders stayed on that island…and then all died together because…..they couldn’t fuck any non-cursed Amazons.”

Elena wrote down a couple of notes. She was biting so hard on her bottom lip that she was drawing blood. “Make sense. It didn’t look like a battle happened on that island. But why couldn’t they…breed? Why leave all of the breeders to become victims of the curse?”

Chloe shook her head. That was the best answer she could give. She couldn’t form words anymore as she was rolling into a mind blowing orgasm. Elena’s eyes studying them as her cheeks were flush red. Chloe surprised even Nadine with how quickly she came. Nadine gave Chloe’s cheeks a firm squeeze, “No fair, I’m not even close you pervert.” She proceeded to extend whatever bliss Chloe was spiraling in by pounding harder and faster. The poor girl howled and crawled at the backboard. Elena wasn’t going to get a word from her anytime soon.

Perhaps Nadine could help, Elena directed her attention to the cursed woman. “So this is how Chloe became pregnant?”

Nadine smirked, “Broke one too many condoms. European condoms are too fucking small. And I guess the curse accommodated for my……size……”

In between screams of pleasure Chloe managed to squeeze out, “…Biggest……cock…….ever!!”

Elena snickered, “I remember you two were talking about having kids. Who knew that an ancient Greek curse would have your answer.”

“It sucks to carry this thing around. It feels so foreign. But it does have a few perks I guess. Chloe doesn’t seem to mind at all.” Nadine was working up a sweat.

“I think she will be very upset when we find a way to reverse the curse.”

Somehow in the middle of her orgasming Chloe let out a whine as if to try to be apart of the conversation. Nadine gave her a little break and slowed her pace down, and planted kisses along her shoulders and neck.

Chloe panted heavily, “I will miss this Amazonian cock dearly. But I’ve been enjoying the hell out of it for a month straight.”

Elena smiled. It seemed like even though their world had been completely turned upside down, Nadine and Chloe were finding ways to keep each other happy. They were enjoying an ancient curse, even when it was threating Nadine’s life. But as long as they keep making love like this, EVERYDAY, they could prolong the end. Elena stopped asking questions and just watched them. Any further questions she had were about Shoreline’s attack and how Robyn O’Shea connected to all of this. But asking this would ruin the moment. So she just watched.

The two changed position, this time Chloe was on top of Nadine and rolling her hips. She seemed to be enjoying it deeply, with each roll of her hips, Nadine let out a soft moan.

“We’ve talked about it a lot……having a child. Becoming a family.” Nadine stared deeply into Chloe’s eyes. Her hands hugged on to her hips, her thumbs stroking upwards to her diaphragm. “A little miracle growing inside her.”

Chloe was strangely quiet, she was more focused on the force of her hips. She let Nadine’s hands roam around her flat stomach, rubbing it all over as if the life growing inside was fully grown. Eventually she was overtaken by the power of Chloe’s thrusting and she came hard inside her. She arched her back, deepening her embrace inside her lover. The two collapsed in a huffing sweating mass.

“Wow,” Elena breathed. She had thoroughly enjoyed the show. She cursed that the whole ordeal made her wet, and followed with a second curse that she couldn’t pleasure herself with Nate back at the house with both Sully and Sam around. But then she mentally cursed a third time remembering why they were all out here in the first place. The moment was then gone.

The two cleaned themselves up and pulled on sleeping shirts they borrowed from Elena. They later joined Elena at the tiny table. Nadine was chugging a bottle of water, fucking with an actual dick was thirsty work. But Chloe was focused on the spread that Elena had. She stared at the images of the reliefs in the temple and the skeletons around the Hippolyta statue.

The moment was syncing into them as well. The weight of being homeless, running for their lives, going off-grid was creeping on to their shoulders. Plus the trauma that they went through back in London, completely outgunned, outnumbered and with no backup. And to have Chloe pregnant on top of all of that. Elena didn’t want to continue imagining it.

“So….the boys are wondering what our next move is, we have all of the info so its up to us to figure out our next move.” Elena folded her arms.

Nadine sighed, “I got a plan. I’ve been pondering this since we left London.”

Chloe didn’t look up, “I told you I don’t like this plan of yours.”

Nadine crushed the water bottle in her hand, “I’m not risking your life and our child’s in the line of fire.”

“And I’m not gonna sit around while you go off risking yours.”

A knock at the door made all three of them jump. Nadine crept up to the door, readying her fists. She unclenched when she realized it was just the boys. Of course. She unlocked the door and let all three of them.

Sam bounced in, “Alright so what’s the plan? We gonna set a trap for these Shoreline assholes? Ambush? Cmon, I’m itching for a fight.”

Nadine folded her arms and took a menacing stance as everyone gathered around Elena’s research. “I’m willing to do just about anything. These assholes need to pay.” She hissed.

She could feel Chloe’s eyes on her, judging her.

Nathan came in with a map and placed it over top the images Chloe was looking at. “I called in a couple of favors and was able to track down where Shoreline has set up base camp. There! In an old warehouse in Lemnos, just off the coast of Turkey. Chloe if I’m not mistaken, it was around the location we last saw Robyn at 13 years ago. She’s taken hold of that port.”

Chloe muttered under her breath, “Figures, she never did like moving on.”

Elena studied the map, “Lemnos is also very close to where Hippolyta’s temple was.”

Sam gestured out with his hands, he looked way too into this whole revenge mission, “So what Nathan and I were thinking is we sabotage that warehouse. We blow up their supplies. Take out a good chunk of them. Like in boxing, you gotta go for their supports and wait for the finishing blow.”

Nadine nodded, she did like that plan. “Right, we strike there as soon as we can. You two are coming with me, we hop on Sully’s plane tonight. You guys have any C4 stashed away in your gun volt?” Nadine could feel Chloe’s eyes turn sour.

Chloe practically bolted out of her chair and raced up to her wife, “I said I don’t like this plan! Because I know the next thing you are gonna say. You will tell me to stay here? Huh! Is that it?”

The stubborn ex-mercenary didn’t unfold her arms, “That’s right. You are staying here to pick up where we left off with finding Themyscira so we can reverse this curse. That is your mission.” She demanded through her teeth. Nadine Ross didn’t look like a loving wife anymore, she was taking on the form of a leader of her own private military. She trusted those instincts the best, she was threatened. Her home was burnt down and her wife and future child were nearly killed. Chloe knew this would happen, Don’t Cross Ross would come out with her claws. And she was going to be too blinded by her own stubbornness for revenge to even listen to her.

“You have no idea what you could be walking into.” She fought back.

“I’ve worked with Shoreline my entire life, predicting what they’ll do is second nature to me.”

“You don’t know Robyn, I do. I know that port she’s hiding in. You cannot handle her on your own!”

“That’s why I’m bringing the Drakes with me.”

Chloe was beginning to feel sick, “Damnit Nadine! I need this!! I’ve tried killing that woman once before, she’s ruined my life many times over!!”

Nadine huffed, her arms continued to remain folded. Chloe regretted not mentioning Robyn’s threatening display at the auction, now Nadine would regret what she was about to say here. “You had your chance. You had all the chances in the world to tell me about her. You and I both agreed to work on fixing our pasts. I shared every inch of it with you while you kept secrets from me. You’re hurt because one of your ex’s from the dead has come back for revenge. Well how do you think I feel? I find out about her when she burns down own home and nearly chokes you to death. So I’m gonna do the right thing here and do what you should have done ages ago.”

The room became silent. The wound had been set. There was no point to argue any further.

Nathan came up behind Chloe and rested a hand on her shoulder, “She’s right.”

_Since when are you on her side?_ Chloe screamed in her head.

“Chloe, if it’s true that you are pregnant this changes everything. As a fellow parent, you need to stomp out any threats like this immediately. We need to keep you safe.”

Sam slammed his fist in his hand, “You two are family now, and no one threatens family. These bastards are gonna pay. Shoreline and the red head.”

Sully chimed in, “The enemy right now thinks we are licking our wounds, if we strike now, they won’t be expecting it.”

_No._

Nate squeezed her shoulder more, “I’ll take on Robyn for you. I know her well enough to take her on in a fight, as I have done before.”

_No!_

Even Elena stood up, “I can stay here with her. Watch over Cassie. Plus she and I have a lot of research to go over. We’ll try to pick up our expedition.”

_NO NO NO GODDAMNIT!_

Chloe was going to be sick. Worse than the morning sickness she was already suffering from. Nadine pushed past her and began walking out the door.

“We leave now, show me that gun vault.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Within an hour, Nadine, Sully, Sam and Nathan were packed into a car heading for Sully’s private plane at a nearby air hanger. It would be an overnight flight and they would be arriving around sundown in Lemnos. Which Nadine was dreading. The curse would be active around that time, so as soon as they landed and settled into a hotel, she would have to demand for privacy. Luckily between Chloe and herself in that month they had of just playing around, they discovered a lot of ways to work around the curse. Masturbating was a cheap easy fix, but the curse wasn’t completely satisfied with it. Nadine could only do it 2 nights in row before the pain would set in. So this quick sabotage plan had to go quickly. They would attack the warehouse during the cover of night, and once everything was blown they make a quick escape on Sully’s plane back to the safe house. Hopefully they could make it back before the next sunset and Chloe would be safe at the Drake’s safe house.

That is if Chloe would have her. Nadine hated the way she left things. Not even a kiss goodbye or words of good luck. She knew what she said really wounded Chloe. She knew Chloe hated this. Chloe hated it when Nadine would get overprotective and not give her breathing room. But what was troubling Nadine the most is that Chloe didn’t fight back this time. Normally she would put up a hell of a verbal fight to cut through into Nadine’s stubbornness. And she would keep going until she had a little bit go her way. But Chloe only stood up to her that one time and completely shut down. Nadine was the one who shut her down, she struck a very harsh note. For some reason that fight reminded her of their first gig together in India, when she found out Chloe ‘lied’ about Sam Drake. What she just did felt like she had punched Chloe in the face all over again.

Nadine sighed heavily and tried to get some sleep on the plane. She had to get her head in the game before they landed. She must eliminate Shoreline, she must take out each and every one of them if she wanted to have a future with Chloe. Shoreline was her problem, her mistake that she had to erase. She won’t let them touch Chloe ever again. And if she was brave enough, she’s take on Robyn too.

Sully and Nathan switched off flying every few hours and that made good time for their arrival. Just a few hours into the morning. They dawned on some disguises and grabbed their gear from the plane. As they were checking into a nearby hotel that was close to their target, Nathan checked his phone.

“Oh crap.” He muttered. 10 missed calls from Elena. This can’t be good. He redialed and she picked up right away.

“Nate!”

“Elena, what’s wrong? Is Cassie ok?”

“Nate, she’s gone!”

“What? Chloe?”

“Yes!”

“Chloe’s gone?”

Nadine’s face went pale. Those words seemed to echo in her head, and it followed with guilt of their fight. “What!” She practically ripped the phone out of his hand. “Where did she go?”

Elena sounded flustered, “I-I don’t know. She wanted alone time after you guys left. I assumed she was just sleeping in the apartment. The next morning she was gone. Some of our gear is missing too….”

“Fuck!” Nadine gave the phone back to Nate, “She’s going after the warehouse! Damnit! I should have tied that woman down! Goddamnit Chloe!”

“Could it be possible she stowed away on the plane?” Sam asked.

Nate apologized to Elena and hung up, “It’s possible, this is Chloe we are talking about here.”

Sully put out his cigar, it was apparent they weren’t gonna be waiting in the hotel until nightfall at this rate, “So what’s the new plan?”

Nate’s eyes widened, “She’s going after Robyn. Chloe used to live with Robyn on this island. She probably knows where she could be hiding.”

“What!” Nadine was inflamed. She grabbed Nathan by the collar, she didn’t know what angered her the most. The fact that she was finding out all this secret info of Chloe’s past through the worst possible ways or that Chloe defied her by running away.

“As I said before, she is highly dangerous. She nearly killed me and Chloe 13 years ago. We have to change course and find Robyn before Chloe finds her.” Nathan eyeballed the room for any windows. He was positive Nadine was so enraged that she would probably chuck him out of one.

“Where!?” He could feel the heat of her rage coming off of her face.

“I-I don’t know. But if we start at the warehouse, we could hopefully pick up Robyn’s trail.”

Nadine dropped Nathan. She wasn’t even aware she was holding him a foot off the ground she was so pissed. “We move now.”

Sam did a double take, “What? Now? Its board daylight, it would be hard for us to seek…..”

“I said NOW!” She barked. The men followed without another word.


	4. Confronting the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more twists are revealed, its about to get brutal and heavy too. Warning not for the faint of heart.

Chloe was out of breath by the time she found her target. Sneaking aboard Sully’s plane was the easy part, but running through the west most port of Lemnos was harder. It was bringing back a lot of unwanted memories. A past that Chloe would beg for to forget. It was giving her fits of anxiety. She had to stop multiple times to catch her breath and calm down. Too many things were setting her off. A coffee shop that she use to frequent. A dock that use to have their privately owned boat in. A bar where she would get into a lot of fights. The police station where she had been in multiple times, whether behind bars or send in reports. A market where she and Robyn did a ton of shady deals. An alley where she was raped by Robyn…….one too many times.

This place was a nightmare. A hell from Chloe’s past, filled with a lot of good memories that were turned into pure evil. Every step she was taking, she could feel Robyn’s presence around her. Like a shadow haunting her.

Chloe adjusted her scarf and hoodie, hoping that no one would recognize her. She knew almost every person on this coast of Lemnos 13 years ago, and there was a chance a lot of them were still here. And if she was correct, a lot of Robyn’s old hideouts were still here.

Too often Chloe found herself fidgeting nervously with her wedding band. She wished Nadine was here. She wanted the Nadine that would be encouraging her with every step, the woman that had her back no matter what. The woman that would take action up with her and ask questions later. She needed Nadine but at the same time, she didn’t want her here. She didn’t want Nadine to see her like this. She didn’t want Nadine to see that she was ready to admit her mistake. The cruel mistake about not telling Nadine about her past with Robyn. Chloe was already paying for it. And if she had the Nadine she wanted, it would tear apart her bravado. But instead she got the angry Nadine back at that beach house. The fierce warrior who was stubborn to a fault. The enraged Nadine because Chloe failed to communicate her past. It was all her fault, that fight was her fault. Chloe wanted so badly to join Nadine so she could fix her mistake, but Nadine had already made up her mind. And when Don’t Cross Ross says you are out, there was no changing her mind. So Chloe went back to what she use to be best at, being alone.

She was determined to face her past, alone.

She was ready to beat away her fear, alone.

She was fired up to take on Robyn, alone.

Climbing up to a tall point of the city, Chloe struggled to catch her breath. She cursed that out of all the circumstance she could be in, being pregnant was by far the worst. She could take being stabbed, a few broken bones, punctured lung, gunshot wound or even being drugged. At least she knew that it was only her she would have to worry about. It would only be her. But this was worse because it wasn’t just her. It was her and Nadine. And most importantly it was about….. Chloe shook her head. She had to stay focused. There would be plenty of time to sort through the emotional shit later. This mistake had to be fixed. Robyn was a now problem. This was her problem. And she was running out of time. 8 more months. She had 8 more months left to erase this mistake of her past, uncurse Nadine, and make a new future. This had to be fixed now or never.

From her vantage point, she could see the warehouse Nate mentioned Shoreline would be. It use to be a hanger that housed a lot of toys she and Robyn use to own together. Legal and illegal. From there they had an old apartment together further down the street. Using a sniper scope, she could see that their old apartment was still in use. Adjusting the magnification, she could see a familiar head of red hair and men with triangle logos. The sight of the two together made her stomach turn. Crap, it wasn’t just emotional, it was physical too. Chloe felt like she was going to be sick. After a lot of deep breathing, the nausea passed. Looking back, it appeared like Robyn was alone now. The Shoreline men were walking back to the warehouse. Perfect.

Chloe climbed back down and headed for the apartment. She knew that at any moment now, Elena would realize that she was gone. It won’t be long before she tells the others that she might have escaped with them. She hoped that this would give her a window of just a few minutes before the Drakes, Sully and Nadine would attack the warehouse. Or worse, come looking for her.

Since Chloe knew Robyn so well, she got a feeling that Robyn knew that she would be coming. Yet Chloe took the most discreet way to get into the apartment. She climbed in through an unlocked window in a stairwell and unpicked the front door without so much as a peep. Her heart was racing as she slowly slid into the apartment. The main room was filled with papers, maps and artifacts. A lot of them were ancient Roman and Greece. There were gun cases scattered around with Shoreline logos on them. Being back in this apartment was turning her blood ice cold. Her stomach kept cartwheeling in her torso. And her anxiety was certainly spiking. Keeping her eyes peeled for any movement, Chloe was able to snag a hand gun and a full clip of ammo. Rounding over to the kitchen, she pocketed a chef knife. She moved on to the bedroom, a body was lying in the bed. It wasn’t Robyn, the woman had short brown hair and tan skin. She was in a deep sleep.

The last room remaining was the office. Of course. If there was any room that Robyn was always in it was either the bedroom or pouring over plans in the office. Chloe softly cocked the hand gun and slid inside. Robyn was seated at her desk with a back to the door. The office looked like it belonged to a serial killer. It was a mess of tacked up maps, pictures of people, even complete with red strings tying things together. What frightened Chloe the most is that her pictures were speckled all over. Pictures of her when she was much younger and stupider. And even current pictures of her with Nadine. They looked like they were taken by hidden cameras and drone shots. How long had Robyn been tracking her?

Chloe gulped down her anxiety. _‘Don’t think about what you’re doing, just do it’_. She told herself over and over again as she stepped closer up behind Robyn.

She held her breath as she put the barrel of the gun up against that red head of hers, “Don’t you fucking move.” This was not the first time Chloe has done this before. There was haunting sense of déjà vu that was obstructing her vision. A spitting image of the last time she had to hold a gun on Robyn. Her target froze and slowly lifted her hands. But her body wasn’t tense, it was relaxed. She even let out a chuckled sigh. Same as before. It was all too eerie. Chloe’s face drained of color.

“Wow, took you long enough to come find me. I even made it so obvious as to where I was.” She began to move out of her chair.

Chloe pulled back the hammer, “I said don’t move!”

But Robyn didn’t listen, she moved painfully slow out of the chair and turned around. Her hands were still up in a non-threatening matter. This made it difficult for Chloe to pull the trigger. Seeing the face of the woman she once shared so much with.

Robyn’s long red hair covered her face, it covered up her scared eye. But Chloe could still feel the chill of her stare. She didn’t appear scared by Chloe. She looked amused by all of this. It angered Chloe even more. This woman ordered an attack on her home. She blew up everything she and Nadine had. Took the Belt, their only clue to finding Themyscira. And here she was smiling at her.

“You gonna shoot me Chloe? I’m unarmed.” She stepped closer so that the barrel was still aimed at her head. “You really gonna shoot an unarmed person? Like last time.” Chloe’s legs felt like they were turning into jelly recalling the memory. That was a different time, a different kind of Chloe, and for a very different reason.

“I’m here for the Belt of Hippolyta. You stole it from my home after you bloody blew it up. Give it to me.” Chloe ordered. She wasn’t about to play mind games with Robyn. After all Robyn was the one who taught Chloe how to play mind games.

Robyn smirked, “The Belt. I’m glad you finally found it too. After all I found it first. Back in the day, you were always the smarter one when it came to putting ancient clues together. So when I went looking for Themyscira and only found that stupid Belt…..I knew I would have to find you again to help me look for it.”

Chloe had to curse herself, her hands were shaking. She hated how this woman made her feel. She was a nasty ball of fear, rage and adrenaline, “Why did you go looking for the Amazons anyway? Thought you were always after the biggest diamonds, or hordes of money.”

Robyn smirked, “And I thought you always scored for the big pay days too. But it seems you are only looking for the Amazons to please that blond cutie. Are you planning on cheating on your wife with her? Isn’t she married to your old boyfriend Nathan Drake?”

Chloe knew she was just stirring up trouble, “Give me the bloody Belt!”

“Robyn?” came a voice from behind. Chloe tensed up and turned her head towards the voice entering the room but kept her gun on Robyn. It was the woman in the bedroom. She looked a lot younger than her and Robyn. Maybe 30. She was wearing a loose tank top that barely covered her very apparent pregnant belly. She looked 7 months along. As soon as she saw the gun, she backed away.

Robyn saw the horror on Chloe’s face as she looked at the pregnant stranger and then back to her, “No need to worry, darling. This is just business. Why don’t you head to the warehouse and let the boys know I have a guest.”

Chloe panicked, she couldn’t let Robyn call in reinforcements but she wasn’t about to threaten a pregnant woman for her life. She let her go. She probably had minutes left now. She had to stop everything now.

Before Chloe could demand again for the Belt, Robyn interrupted her again, “You touched the Belt right? I’m guessing you know about the curse considering you two had it for some time. You two also didn’t leave your house very much during that month. So did you knock up your wife?”

“Shut the fuck up right now!”

“I’ve been cursed from that Belt for almost a year now. I put that dagger up for auction many times hoping someone smarter than me would come along. I was hoping someone would take it and bring me to Themyscira, and how ironic that it was you who happened to go for it. Which led you to the Belt and now you’re cursed like me. That’s why you are so keen to find the Amazons, you wanna break the curse like me.”

“Robyn, give me the Belt!”

“Of course I had to knock up a couple of hookers just to prevent myself from dying a painful death. Great gift from Ares don’t you think. Its an amazing gift really, being a father. Ha. I have at least 5 children now. It’s amazing because they grow so fast. Like literally. Your wife will be due sooner than you think. Less than 5 months and pop, you got yourself an Amazon baby.”

What…….she had less time? How could a curse do that? Her baby…….that meant she only had less than 4 months.

Chloe was going to be sick, her trigger finger trembled. This brief moment of hesitation was all Robyn needed. She grabbed for the barrel and pointed it away from her. Chloe fired a shot and it impacted the brick wall behind her. Robyn was able to disarm her easily with some advanced skills. Chloe gritted her teeth, Robyn was always better than her at everything. Robyn taught her how to become a theft, how to get whatever she wanted with sex appeal. And when it came to combat, Robyn could always knock her on her ass within seconds.  
Taking a stance, Chloe flashed through all the combat training Nadine had taught her over the years. Chloe was a lot smarter than she was 13 years ago. She had to end this quick.

Robyn only egged her on, “Cmon, you and I are both technically Amazons now. Bring it on!!” She went in for a fierce right hook. Chloe dodged and countered with a right uppercut. It impacted Robyn’s chin, but she didn’t seem stunned by it. It was then that Chloe feared that Robyn might have been getting combat training from Shoreline, the army that Nadine had trained fiercely to be killing machines like her. Perhaps she wasn’t going to go down as easy. The two exchanged fists and blocked each other almost perfectly. This was just like sparring with Nadine except there was intent to kill with every move. She was more aggressive with each punch or grab and Chloe matched it. But she was running out of breath, after fighting for several minutes she was panting heavily. She missed one dodge and it resulted with a round house kick to the chest. Chloe went down gasping for air. Robyn laughed above her.

“Man, you’ve gotten better. You’re almost better than me, almost.” She rounded her leg back for another harmful kick.

In that moment, Chloe didn’t know what to do. Even though she was kicked in the chest, she held out her hand and screamed, “Wait!”

Robyn froze and smirked. “Is this the part where you beg? I do love it when you beg.”

Chloe didn’t move from her spot on the floor. She was gonna be sick. She grabbed a waste pin that was closest to her and heaved out the contents of her stomach. Which was mostly water and protein bars.

Her assailant took a step back in disgust but then started giggling. The giggling turned into a full blown laugh, “You gotta be shitting me! Fucking hell! You’re pregnant aren’t you?! I had it the wrong way around. Of course you always were a bottom.”

Feeling utterly betrayed by her own body, Chloe tried to breathe through this bout of nausea. Her morning sickness was getting more aggressive. She had to end this now. Trying to gain back some of her dignity, Chloe rose to her feet and pulled out the kitchen knife she stole from the counter. Robyn merely cocked an eyebrow.

Round two didn’t last long, Chloe was just too sick to compete against Robyn’s hunger to win. The nausea was making her sluggish. She was putting too much power behind every move, leaving her head  spinning afterwards. Feeling winded and absolutely drained, Chloe had but seconds left before Robyn could gain the upper hand in this fight. Robyn had the skills to dodge her with almost every swing of the blade. She was slippery, her stupid grin reflected against the steel as it just missed her every time. That grin hadn’t left her lips since this whole encounter started, and it was really pissing Chloe off. Reaching for as much strength as she could, Chloe went for a fake out which Robyn fell for. Switching to a backhand, Chloe was able to cut Robyn’s guarded forearm. It was a long deep cut which immediately started gushing. Finally that stupid grin left and was replaced with pained annoyance.

As if switching into a higher gear that Chloe was not prepared for, Robyn charged at her going for the throat. Her bleeding arm grabbed for Chloe’s knife hand while Robyn’s other hand was around her throat. Her fingers were in the same spot as the bruises on Chloe’s neck. Chloe was getting really tired of this déjà vu.

Robyn slammed Chloe up against the closest wall and scowled at her. She then repeatedly slammed Chloe’s hand against the brick wall. It loosened her death grip on the knife and it dropped on the floor. Now Chloe had no advantage, it was just her and those green devilish eyes.

“I don’t wanna fight you Chloe. After all you are carrying some precious cargo here. Plus I need that brain of yours.” She hissed and loosened her choking grasp around her neck. However Robyn only applied pressure of her entire torso up against Chloe, pinning her completely to the wall. Every fiber in her being wanted to revolt or perhaps vomit once again. Anger was being replaced with anxiety. Reading her like a billboard sign, Robyn’s grin returned. She was enjoying seeing Chloe squirm, she loved that she squashed out Chloe’s defiance. She pouted her lips and softened her eyes, “Ah baby, I’ve missed you. I’ve longed to see that helpless look of yours.” The fingers around her neck soothed upwards, forcing Chloe to tilt her head up. Her captor placed a gentle wet kiss on her throat and then proceeded to nibble. Chloe was surely going to vomit again. Her heart was screaming to move.

Before Robyn could place another kiss on her neck, Chloe kneed her in the crotch with a football styled kick. The red head went down like a rock.

“You bitch.” She grunted from her crouched position. Then with a move so quick, she grabbed hold of Chloe’s shin and pulled the footage out from under her. Chloe landed square on her back and gasped for air as it was knocked out of her lungs. Robyn climbed on top of her as she struggled to breath. She rounded up her fist, white knuckled ready to strike.

“Robyn!” came the voice of the pregnant woman. She came waddling back into the apartment, “The warehouse is under attack! Everything is on fire!”

With her fist frozen in mid-air, Robyn sneered, “Huh, I knew your wife wouldn’t be too far behind. Perhaps you can properly introduce me to her.” The fist continued its ascent and knocked the daylights out of Chloe. Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Geez, Nadine I think you went a little excessive with the C4!” Sam shouted over the sound of gunfire.

The four of them were taking cover behind a bunch of crates as they watched most of the warehouse’s contents catch fire. Tanks, Humvees, crates of food supplies, and ammunition all up in flames. But what was really shocking was the death count. About 35 Shoreline soldiers were caught in the explosions or in the fire. Nadine spared no expensive with it, she even planted some around the walls of the barracks and lounge room. However it didn’t take out all of them. Immediately Nadine pulled out her pistol and began popping heads of every frantic traitor coming out to the main hanger of the warehouse.

“Well there goes the covert part of this sabotage mission.” Sully remarked as he took aim.

Nate grunted and pulled out his pistol, “The hell Nadine! What happened to sneaking in, grabbing Chloe, planting explosives and sneaking out!!”

“Just shut up and keep shooting! Cover me! I’m gonna look around for Chloe!” Nadine hissed and hopped over her cover and ran up the hanger.

Sam bit his tongue, “Hopefully she didn’t just blow her up with all of those explosions.”

Nate laid down some cover fire, Shoreline soldiers were beginning to flood in from various rooms of the warehouse. All armed and angry. “Looks like we are gonna need a quick exit again. Sully?”

Already the old man was on his way out the door, back towards the airfield. “Way ahead of you kid! Ill bring her around towards the docks outside!”

The Drake brothers followed after Nadine further into the hanger. Taking out these Shoreline soldiers was beginning to feel like a pastime. The ex-mercenary was leagues ahead of them, knocking every man down that stood in her path. Blood fell in her wake.

“Nate…” Sam pulled on his brother’s arm as they stopped to take some cover fire from a machine gun coming from a second story window. “This ain’t good brother.”

“Yeah tell me about it.”

“No seriously. Nadine is going full berserker. Remember Libertalia, that Nadine we fought looks like Tiny Tim compared to the Nadine I’m seeing strangling her former men.”

The machine gun stopped firing at their cover. Slowly they peeked up to see that somehow Nadine managed to fight her way up to the second floor and snapped the neck of the machine gun holder. His body was then kicked out the window making a fleshy sound as it hit the hanger floor.

“Damnit, she’s gonna get herself killed.”

Sam shrugged, “She might just take out the entire army all by herself before that happens.”

The two ran after her. It was easy to follow after her, she was leaving behind a trail of bodies. The level of carnage she was leaving behind was all too gruesome for Nadine’s style. Nadine was a soldier, a killing machine. She kills fast and efficiently. But there were bodies with multiple stab wounds, several excessive shots to the head, and many limbs were disfigured.

“Christ, she’s gone full Rambo.” Sam commented as he stared at one guy who didn’t have a head.

Flames were beginning to lick into the rooms with all the carnage. The smoke was making it difficult to breathe. They had to find Chloe and tackle Nadine out of this warehouse before they all burn alive. The trail of carnage lead to outside, towards the warehouse’s private dock. The sight was horrifying. As before, several men were slaughtered in brutal fashion. Nadine’s battle cry could be heard loud and clear now. She was kneeling over some poor guy’s body, punching his face into a bloody pulp. The guy was clearly dead but that didn’t seem to stop her. Immediately the Drake brothers rushed to grab either arm of her and pulled her off of the bloody corpse.

“Nadine, its alright! It’s alright I think you got him!” She struggled against their grip for a few seconds. She almost overpowered them. All she could see was red. It was everywhere, on her hands, her face, her torso. Some of the blood was hers, but most of it wasn’t. Once she realizes that her two assailants aren’t wearing that damned triangle logo she was able to calm down. Adrenaline was still pulsing through her veins which only stirred up her boiling blood. This kind of spike was something she had never felt before. Such rage and power. It felt like a revengeful force, but tenfold. Finally she looked up at Sam and Nathan, she doesn’t like what she sees. They look terrified of her. For a moment she feels delirious, like somehow she’s back on that damn pirate island fighting the Drake Brothers.

“Geez, you really had it out for that guy.”

Nadine blinks and looks away from the brothers. She scowls back down at the body she just minced with her bare fists. “Tiger. I actually liked this guy. Loyal to a fault.” The room suddenly felt heavy, “Over there is Ray, and Parker. Hammerhead, Vulcan, Manta.”

Before Nadine could reflect upon her destruction, the sound of boot steps made her fall back into her adrenaline. More soldiers to kill. More traitors to rid of. The Drakes drew their pistols as a dozen men poured out from the burning warehouse, several dozen came out from the apartment building connected to the warehouse. Red dots are all trained on her. She is looking down the barrels and seeing familiar faces, they are all thrilled to see her. They are all twitching, who ever is in control of them now hasn’t kept their emotions in check. They are all too eager and pent up. It explains why they were so easy to take out, they got sloppy.

“Nadine Ross. It’s been way too long!” came the booming voice of a man she did not expect to hear. She knew that gruffy voice all too well. He was the kind of man who would constantly be voicing his distain of her orders. Ever since she took over Shoreline, he always voiced how she could never live up to her father’s legacy. A man who was worse than Orca. Bastion. Shoreline soldiers on the front line move aside to make room for their leader. His tense gaze stared down at her. Nadine’s nostrils flared as she confirmed with her own eyes that her ears were correct. His skin was darker than hers and he was twice her size. He was wearing that black bandana she always hated because he liked to defy her dress code. He had ripped off the sleeves of the Shoreline uniform to show off his many tattoos, one of them was the Shoreline logo on his right bicep. She always had a hard time disciplining him. He always defied her. It made sense that he would be charge of the last of Shoreline.

“This is a sight I’ve always wanted to see again. All of Shoreline’s guns pointed at you. Gave me a taste of it back in India. But now you don’t have that theft to back you up this time.”

There was a shuffle of more foot steps behind Bastion. It sounded like two more people. Nadine’s eyes widened when she saw it was Robyn O’Shea dragging along her wife. She tightened her fists and all the knuckles popped. Chloe had her hands cuffed in front of her. Even though she was 50 feet away, she can tell she wasn’t in good shape. She looked pale. There was also a visible trail of blood streaming down her nose. Robyn was holding her uncomfortably close which made Chloe squirm.

“Well Bastion good work, care to properly introduce me.” Her snakey Irish accent was twisted in a flirtatious manner. The last time Nadine saw her she was trying to choke the life out of Chloe back in their burning home in London.

“Yes ma’am, this is the prodigal failure of the Ross lineage. The scum that we scrapped off of Shoreline. Ms. Nadine Ross.” He announced with some theatrics.

Robyn smiled, “Wonderful. And of course I see Nathan Drake. It’s been a long time you bastard. And who’s this cutie next to you?”

Sam wanted to speak but Nadine shot him a nasty look. It was the kind of look where if he tried to work his “wordy magic” through this scenario, she would deck him.

Bastion leaned down to Robyn, “That be Nathan’s brother. We had the misfortune of working together in the past.”

“Oh then we all know each other! Great!” Robyn pulled Chloe closer to her, Chloe was visibly trying to distant herself but the red head’s grip was strong. “Ms. Ross I hate to state the obvious but it seems we have you cornered. You see I have want I need. And Bastion has what he needs. I need Chloe’s beautiful brain to help me find the Amazons with Hippolyta’s Belt. And well Bastion and his men just want the satisfaction of killing you. I guess the Drakes are an added bonus for them. So even though we just met, it seems I have to say goodbye.”

Chloe gave a hard shove against Robyn’s chest. A couple of guns pointed themselves at the thief, “You harm her, you’ll get nothing from me.”

Nadine counted down from five, there was only one safe way out of this. It would ensure the safety of everyone. “Can’t imagine you’ll get very far without this.” Moving very slowly as to not provoke her trigger happy former comrades, she yanked the Amazonian dagger from her belt. “This key has been an important part of the expedition so far, I can imagine you might be in need of it again. So I propose a trade. Hand over Chloe and you can have the dagger and myself.”

“No!” Chloe retorted back. She’d give anything to be out of Robyn’s grasp, but definitely not this. The worst part is that Robyn and the Shoreline leader were narrowing their eyes. They were considering the trade.

“Chloe and I spent years researching this together. I know just as much as she does.” Nadine furthered the deal with a lie. She had to make herself worthy enough for them to release Chloe, even if it meant sacrificing herself. She was already thinking several moves ahead of time, if she was taken prisoner by Shoreline and Chloe’s crazy ex and used as a researcher, she would be kept alive. Maybe not in the best conditions and having a painful curse on top would make her imprisonment harsh, but at least Chloe, who is pregnant, would not have to endure it. On the other hand, if Nadine were to plan some kind of escape, she would be more likely to succeed than Chloe. In addition to all of this, Chloe’s life was much more valuable than hers, because she was carrying another life. 2 outweighs the worth of 1.

Nadine had already made up her mind, this was the only way. She could feel the harsh stare of all 3 people. Robyn and Bastion were eyeing each other and her, they were considering her trade. Chloe on the other hand looked extremely opposed to it, and Nadine knew she would. Much like before with their fight back in California, Chloe was on a roll with hating all of her ideas. But they couldn’t come up with anything better, at least not a plan that would ensure the majority of everyone’s safety. This was their best option.

The air grew still with an icy chill as Robyn and Bastion exchanged looks. Finally Bastion, as if something clicked, gave a toothy sinister grin, “I think the boys and I wouldn’t mind to have her under constant surveillance.” That’s one half. But would Robyn agree?

The fiery red head was the only unpredictable element. Nadine hardly knew much about her other than she wanted revenge on Chloe, perhaps she didn’t desire to give up possession of her. Much like herself, Robyn’s mind was looking several moves in advance. She could see it in her eyes. Her lips were slowly forming into a scowl the more she was mulling over the idea. Nadine could tell she might not take her trade or she was calling her bluff.

Before any kind of decision was finalized in this trade, Chloe made a move. One that Nadine never accounted for. It was one she never could have predicted because she assumed Chloe would never do such a thing. With a reaction so fast, Chloe reached for a grenade off of a Shoreline soldier’s belt. She clenched down the handle but the pin stayed behind. The explosive was now live. The soldiers around took steps back but the dock was only so large. It would be impossible for everyone to avoid the blast of that grenade while keeping the heat on.

“Let us go or we all go!” Chloe barked.

Nadine’s eyes widened, this was madness, pure insanity, “Are you out of your mind?! All of the explosives on this dock will set off a chain reaction!!” She snapped.

“This bitch is crazy Robyn.” Bastion gestured his arms wide and tried to step away from the live grenade.

The red head stood tall and unmovable, her eyes were scanning every molecule of Chloe, “You wouldn’t have the guts to do a thing like that.”

Chloe’s heart was in her throat, “Yeah, try me. Step closer and see what happens.”

“Chloe don’t!” Nadine screamed.

Robyn took a cautious lean forward, “Really? You would kill yourself, your wife and your child in one go, just to avoid being safe with me?”

“Safe isn’t the word I would use. Let me walk away.”

“Like you did last time? You know I can’t do that.”

Chloe held her breath, “Fine then.” Chloe made a flinch as if to do a fake out of letting go of the grenade, which everyone fell for. Including Nadine. While everyone, all Shoreline soldiers, Bastion, Robyn and the Drakes all jumped into the water or hit the deck, Nadine did the opposite. She closed the 50 foot distance between her and Chloe within a mil-second. She slammed her body into Chloe, causing her to drop the live grenade for real this time. Nadine and Chloe hit the deck hard with Nadine shielding as much of Chloe’s body as she could. Nadine heard the sound of the grenade hitting the wooden dock, it tumbled a bit. A beat passed and a deafening explosion stunned her. The next thing she knew she could feel herself and Chloe plummeting into the sea below. The entire dock came down on top of them, threatening to push them down further into the depths. Adrenaline pulsed back to life in Nadine’s body, as far as she could tell, she had all of her limbs and a Chloe to save. Her wife was struggling to push away bits of wood while trying to swim with cuffed hands. With incredible inhuman strength, Nadine shoved away all debris pinning herself and Chloe. She wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist and headed up for the surface. As soon as their heads breached the surface, they both sucked in air.

“Nadine!” cried a very relived sounding Nate. He was swimming over to them. Sam was a few meters out, his gaze was tracking something else.

“Sully’s plane is coming in. Let’s get the hell out of here!”

Nadine struggled to keep herself and Chloe afloat. Now that there was a hope of an escape plan, her body was feeling a lot heavier. She glanced around at their surroundings. The dock was completely obliterated. There were some dead bodies floating in the water. The fire of the warehouse was spreading like a wildfire, catching on the apartments nearby. Any soldiers that were alive were frantically trying to save each other. She briefly caught a glimpse of Robyn and Bastion pulling themselves out of the water. Now was the perfect chance to escape.

Sure enough Sully’s plane landed in the water near them, the old man popped out from the door and gestured for them to hurry up. It wouldn’t be long before some of the remaining soldiers start firing at them or before local police come. They all piled into the plane and took off like a rocket.

As soon as they were at a safe altitude and on their way back to the States, another grenade was about to explode, and it was Nadine. Her body was beginning to the feel the weight of that entire raid but her adrenaline was now being channeled towards her anger.

“What the hell was that! I had that handled back there!” She pointed an accusatory finger at Chloe. Nathan was fumbling with a lockpick to free her wrists from the cuffs, and failing.

“It’s called improvisation, I wasn’t about to hand you over to Shoreline and Robyn.” Chloe matched her in anger easily.

“You nearly got us all killed!”

“You were about to get killed yourself! Do you know what Shoreline would have done to you as soon as they got you?! Your life isn’t a bargaining chip!”

“You’re such a fucking hypocrite! You just bargained all of ours!”

“We’re alive aren’t we!” Nathan had given up on the cuffs, he couldn’t handle being in the middle of this spat. He couldn’t work like this.

“By pure luck! This isn’t something we can handle with dumb luck, for Christ sake what were you thinking? You’re preg….”

Then with a tone and a volume that Nadine or anyone has ever heard before, Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs, “I KNOW!!”

It echoed in the plane. The air was filled with the hum of the engines and nothing else. It seemed everyone was holding their breath. Nadine felt the entire weight of the silence on her back. All of her muscles throbbed, her bones felt like they were still vibrating from the explosion. But Chloe’s intense stare felt heavier than all of the physical trauma she just endured. All the anger and adrenaline blinked out of her and it was replaced with crippling pain. Yelling at each other wasn’t going to solve this problem, arguing was driving them apart, panicking was making them careless. Ever since their home caught fire in London, they’ve been doing nothing but panicking and arguing.

Nadine had to leave this air, it was crushing. She moved to the back of the plane, the furthest seat from Chloe. Her body wasn’t just pained by the exertion of the last few days, she could feel the creeping familiar tendrils of the curse wrapping around her. Fuck she hadn’t been keeping track of the time. For the first time she was unsure of what to do with it. There was no chance in hell for any kind of relief from it. Not in a plane with zero privacy and certainly not from Chloe. Nadine would have no choice but to endure it. For the rest. Of the plane ride.

She crossed her arms and tried to mediate through this. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through gritted teeth. Her entire body was sparking with jolts of sharp pain. It felt like she was being stabbed with tiny electrified bee stings. She was already so drained, she barely had any energy left to overcome this. She fought to recall some of that adrenaline from before, but she was on fuses. Looking down at her watch, it had only been 1 minute of her trying to mediate through this. Fuck this was going to be impossible.

“Sun’s getting low.” came a soft voice of her wife.

Nadine opened her eyes to find Chloe, free from the handcuffs with a blanket draped over her shoulders and a fresh blanket in hand. Her eyes were completely different this time, guilt and sadness had replaced her anger and frustration from earlier. Without asking permission, Chloe sat down next to her on the bench like seat and covered Nadine with the other blanket. “The curse…”

Nadine merely nodded, she hadn’t noticed it before but her body was trembling in pain. Enduring this wasn’t going to work.

“Sam’s passed out, Sully’s flying and Nate’s navigating in the cockpit.” Chloe pointed out softly as a matter of fact. Without making much noise, Chloe covered herself with her blanket and then crawled underneath Nadine’s. Nadine wasn’t sure what Chloe was doing until she felt a sly pair of hands undoing her belt.

“Chloe….nooo…we…….I’m still mad at you.” Nadine was certainly not in the right head space for this. They were not in the right mood for this. Even though Nadine wasn’t emotionally into this at all, her body reacted.

“I am too.” She heard Chloe mutter underneath the thick wool. “But you can’t be suffering like this for the entire flight. I…..I want to help.”

Nadine was too exhausted to argue anymore. Without any more reason to protest, Nadine rested a hand on Chloe’s head.

“Try to stay quiet ok.” Chloe whispered, Nadine could already feel her hot breath tickling through her opened zipper. Slowly the pain began to leave her. Nadine felt relieved more than anything. But they have never done something like this before, hiding like this. Those fingers began to toy with her new cursed sex. Nadine never liked this new change to her body. It was too foreign and odd, it was hard to adjust to. And even after having it for over a month, she hated how weird it felt whenever she walked. It was only Chloe who seemed to make it better. Her enjoyment out of this horrible ordeal was the only thing keeping Nadine together. She could always rely on Chloe to turn a bad situation into a positive spin. Bright side and all that. But of course how could Chloe not enjoy having a new toy to play with.

Nadine hissed when she felt Chloe’s nimble fingers massage life into her “Amazon” member. Her cheeks were growing hot. She kept looking up the plane to see if the boys were catching on to what they were really doing. Like Chloe reported, Sam was conked out and the other two were in the cockpit. A pair of lips connected with her tip and suddenly she didn’t care about her surroundings anymore. Chloe had always amazed her with oral sex before, with this new adjustment Nadine got to experience it in a whole new way. Having a dick felt so much different, but Chloe seemed to know her way around it a lot easier than Nadine could. Her sex crazed wife knew exactly how to please her, regardless of what was in her pants.

Oral sex was one of activities they did a lot of when Nadine was first cursed. Naturally she had taken an extreme liking to it, Chloe’s method drove her mad. Normally Chloe would always be extra about it. She would tease her with tongue, her lips and her fingers. She would vigorously suck on her tip, or softly skid the pads of her finger tips along her long thick shaft. And what drove Nadine mad every time is whenever Chloe would look up at her as she worked her. Those burning brown eyes filled with lustful greed to suck the life out of her. Nadine would come on the spot immediately almost every time.

However, at this very moment, after confronting their past enemies, nearly killing themselves, and two unforgiving fights in the span of 24 hours, Nadine knew this blowjob wasn’t going to be as spectacular as it usually was. Additionally Chloe was lacking her magical touch, she wasn’t trying to tease, she was only escalating. And with the blanket hiding her, Nadine wouldn’t get her satisfying conclusion. The magic was gone. The mood was all wrong. Nadine felt awful. She really hated this dumb fucking curse.

Within the span of a few minutes of unmotivated jerking of Chloe’s hand and sucking of her tip, Nadine was able to climax. It felt terrible. Like a deflated balloon. It would be enough to satisfy the curse’s daily quota, but it left Nadine feeling miserable, embarrassed, and used.

Chloe peeked up from under the blankets, she couldn’t even look at her. She stared out the window and wiped her mouth. For a long while, they said nothing. It was going to be a long plane ride back to the safe house. Nadine wanted so badly to start over the entire conversation as soon as they got in the plane. She wanted to take back the yelling, take back the words she barked at Chloe back in Cali. She wanted to talk about how she got captured by Robyn, if she hurt her. What was Robyn really like? What happened between them? What would be their next step to fixing this problem? She wanted to know how Chloe was feeling, was she hurt? Was she suffering from morning sickness? Probably the biggest question that she so desperately wanted to ask was how were they going to parents? Chloe and Nadine had briefly talked about this back in London, back when they had a home. In that month of nothing but fucking, it had felt like a dream. Reality never felt real. It was like the curse was just a sick fantasy that they took advantage of. Every day was about experimenting with it. Of course they knew it would be a matter of time before Chloe would get pregnant. But the few conversations after her pregnancy tests that were about their baby with minimal. No planning. No future. Not even the mention of baby names. Nadine wanted to have this conversation. This was a life changing event that they have been craving for. They had talked about wanting to have children for months. Nadine was beginning to doubt if Chloe ever really wanted this. She even feared that Chloe would suggest…….an abortion.

“You still have the dagger?” Chloe broke the piercing silence. Nadine nodded. Chloe looked down at her hands, they were still bloodied and sore from her fist fight with Robyn, “I’ve really fucked this up even further haven’t I. But if there’s one thing I could do right, I managed to nab this.” She moved back the blanket and pulled out the Belt of Hippolyta. “These are the two clues to finding Themyscira. We’ll get you fixed up. I promised you that, didn’t I?”

Nadine nodded again. Her brain was screaming to speak. She just wanted all the pent up thoughts of hers to spew forth, but her lips couldn’t move. Now it was too late. Chloe was moving away from her. She went to lay down on a crate, she cuddled up with her blanket. With her back facing Nadine.

 

 


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family has to stick together. Even if it is a weird family with even weirder circumstances.

The plane ride was uncomfortably quiet for most of the way home. Chloe was out cold, she must have been completely exhausted. Nadine kept watch over her in between a few winks of sleep. She was stirring a lot in her sleep, the nightmares were still plaguing her it seemed. Not like Nadine could get much sleep on her own either. Images of Bastion and that fucking crazy red head were haunting her. She wanted so desperately to snuff them out, be rid of them for good. It seemed Chloe was the same way. Her actions were desperate back there. Foolish and reckless. Nadine wanted to criticize her for that, but she was no better. She too was reckless. Planting that much C4 in the warehouse was a careless way to get them all killed, and without locating Chloe beforehand, she could have easily blown her up. Mindless rage was fueling her to slaughter every single Shoreline in front of her. She just blacked out and lost control. It wasn’t until the Drake Brothers grabbed her that she realized how foolish she was. She wasted so much time ruthlessly killing when she could have used that time to find Chloe. In fact the whole plan was butchered because she wanted to act out on her impulses. She lost control. That kind of recklessness could have gotten the Drakes killed, they were her brothers in arms at this point. They trusted in her leadership and she abandoned them to go on a carnage run. That wasn’t the kind of leader she was raised to be. But more importantly, she let Chloe down. If she hadn’t lost her temper in that fight, if she just listened more to Chloe in the beginning perhaps this whole thing could have been avoided. Even if Chloe didn’t confront her about her past, even if she went behind her back to seek out Robyn, Nadine didn’t exactly leave the door wide open for her. She slammed it in her face. Of course Chloe would act out so rashly.

By this point of the trip, they had just touched the State’s east coast, they had a whole country to cross. 6 more hours left. Nadine’s eyes were beginning to droop again when Sam called her over in a whisper. Reluctantly she moved away from the sleeping Chloe and joined the concerned looks of Nathan and Sam, Sully had an ear on them while he piloted.

Sam looked over at his sleeping friend, “How’s she doing?”

Nadine seated across from him, behind Nate’s co pilot seat, “She’s been out the whole trip.”

“Pregnancy is exhausting, Elena would take 4 hours naps each day when……nevermind.” Nate dropped the subject. It seemed talking about Chloe’s obvious ‘condition’ right now was a sore spot for both of them.

“She won’t say what happened after she snuck off the plane in Lemnos, but I can imagine it was unpleasant. However, in all of the confusing, she managed to steal back this.” Nadine revealed the Belt of Hippolyta. “This and the dagger are our only clues to finding the Amazon island.”

“So we can uncurse you?” Sam asked, eyeing the shiny belt. He licked his lips for a moment in consideration, “What exactly is the curse? All things considered, you look fine to me.”

Nadine scowled at him, that was her answer.

Sam kept prying, “I mean unless the curse was your horrific display back there it doesn’t seem that bad given our situation at the moment. What is it, you cursed with a berserker mode now?”

“Sure let’s go with that, better not piss me off with any more of your questions.”

Nate eyed the belt and the dagger, “Well as soon as we hit home, we’re going right to work on figuring out where to go next. The sooner we fix this, the sooner we can take care of Shoreline and Robyn. As far as we know, they couldn’t crack the clue to the next location. We got a plane full of treasure hunters here. We will do whatever we can to make sure the 3 of you will be safe.”

The sound of that made Nadine’s heart stop, soon it wasn’t going to be just her and Chloe anymore. Nadine forced a weak smile.

Sam cleared his throat, “How did Chloe become pregnant by the way? You two never really explained that one.”

Nadine returned to scowling, “Sam…”

“Fine shutting up………But like did you make a baby in a test tube and shove it inside her…”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of distress. Nadine’s eyes darted over to Chloe. She was mumbling loudly in her sleep, mixed with shouting and twitching. Her nightmare was getting worse. Just as Nadine went over to comfort her, Chloe shot straight up with a scream. At first she was panicked, unsure of her surroundings. She thought Nadine at first was an assailant come to kill her in her sleep. Chloe proceeded to scream more.

“Chloe! Chloe! It’s me, you’re alright.” Nadine cooed her down. This was the first time Chloe ever had woken up from a nightmare like this so violently. Nadine couldn’t begin to imagine the kind of dream she was having. “You’re alright, we’re safe.” Slowly she placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders, helping her ground herself in reality.

Within seconds, Chloe heaved in some air, “Fuck ….I thought you were…..damnit…” She was saying between what sounded like gasping sobs. She grabbed fistfuls of Nadine’s shirt and pulled herself in for a tight embrace. Her tears darkened her shirt. Nadine held her warmly, her arms enveloping her in safety, a hand on her head to calm her mind.

“I’m here, it’s ok.” Nadine cooed, resting her cheek on top of Chloe’s head.

The rest of the ride was quiet after that. Chloe had tuckered herself out and went back to sleep, but this time Nadine didn’t leave her side. At least there was a peace between them at the moment to help keep the nightmares away. Nadine was able to catch at least 4 hours of restful sleep, Chloe didn’t make a peep.

By the time they landed in California, it was the afternoon. Not wanting to bother Chloe, who was still sleeping, Nadine carried her from the plane to the car. Once they all got to safe house, everyone was completely exhausted and in need of a decent meal. Elena, who was worried sick the entire time, was outside ready to greet them home with Cassie beside her.

“Daddy!” Cassie clasped his legs in a tight squeeze.

For a moment, it felt peaceful. Everyone was together, the environment was calm. Nadine wished she could make this moment last. But outside of this moment awaited a heavy burden, for now she’ll try to enjoy it. Chloe stumbled out of the car, her eyes were blinking rapidly like she was trying to get a grip of the land of the waking.

“Chloe!” Elena quickly clasped her in a tight hug. Chloe nearly stumbled. “Christ, I was so worried. I thought……you alright?”

Chloe scrunched her eyes shut, there was a visible strain in her movements. Nadine didn’t like where this was headed. These were not good signs. Chloe waved the blond off. “Fine…..f-fine…just tired.”

Nate lifted Cassie up in his arms, “You were asleep the whole plane ride.”

“Food then….I guess…” She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Elena ushered everyone inside, “I ordered pizza.”

As everyone filed inside the beach house, Nadine shot Chloe a very concerned look. She didn’t realize it but she was hovering a hand on the small of Chloe’s back. “I’m fine. Really.” That didn’t shake the uneasy feeling away.

She did look visibly better after a few slices of pizza. She ravenously scarfed down 2 slices within the blink of an eye. Color was returning to her face and her eyes looked less glazed over. She even was smiling a bit as Cassie offered her a piece of her crust. Chloe took a bite from it pretending to be a shark. Cassie giggled with delight. Nadine felt a warm pull in her chest. She photographed this sight in her mind. Chloe’s smile, she was glowing.

“This one’s for the baby.” Cassie held up another piece of crust and offered it to Chloe.

She backpedaled, “For who?”

“Your baby in your tummy. Mommy told me you’re having a baby.” Cassie looked up at her with those adorable eyes, “When she comes out, I wanna play with her.”

Nadine noticed that Chloe’s face was going pale again. She completely retreated from Cassie, and made an excuse to leave the kitchen. She was stumbling again. Fuck this wasn’t good. Nadine was on her feet beside her wife, “Chloe…”

“….I…just need to….” She was having trouble focusing again, constantly shifting her balance. The next second, her eyes went dark and Chloe was falling. Before she could hit the floor, Nadine caught her in her arms. “Crap she fainted.”

Elena grabbed her burner phone, “I’m calling her a doctor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was out for another hour before she started stirring again. Nadine was watching her like a hawk. She was going stir crazy. Her mind was exhausted with worry. Elena said that the doctor would arrive soon, but not soon enough. Her body was buzzing with all of this extra worry. She ended up running along the beach twice to keep her head on straight, Elena watched over Chloe for her while she blew off some steam.

It wasn’t until Chloe started stirring a bit that Nadine felt some relief. She was having another nightmare. Nadine grabbed for her hand hoping it might make them go away. Chloe’s eyes opened.

“China…..” Her voice was hoarse.

“Hey,” Nadine smiled wide, her eyes were growing wet with relief.

Chloe was scanning the room, doing a mental check of her surroundings and herself. She noticed there were colorful bandages on her arm. She looked up puzzled.

“Cassie put those on you. She hoped they would make you feel better.” Nadine answered.

Chloe gave a half smile as she ran her fingers over the multi-colored band aids but then it dropped, “Nadine……I-I ” She tried to make a move to sit up, Nadine refused her.

“Chloe you fainted. A doctor’s coming in to check on you.”

“Damnit…..I just want this all to stop…..” She clasped a hand over her eyes.

“What to stop?”

“Time……there’s not enough time.”

“We are safe for now. We are off grid and sticking with protocol. We have cameras and someone on look out every night. We have the belt and the dagger, our enemies have nothing. We…... we have 8 months left, that’s plenty of time to get our lives back in order.”

Chloe frowned deep, “I just hope Robyn was lying.”

“What?”

Chloe had to give Nadine the whole story this time. There was no hiding from this fact if it was true. “Robyn is cursed. She has been for over a year. The pregnancies from the curse……they double in speed.”

Nadine was still.

“We may not have as much time as we thought.” Chloe panicked.

Nadine remained still. Her eyes were calculating. “We need that doctor.”

Within the hour an on-call female obstetrician showed up at the beach house. She was a friend of Elena’s so that made everything less awkward. Her name was Peggy, and insisted to be called Peg. The toughest part was explaining everything to a medical professional. For the sake of privacy, they kept the examination in the loft apartment. Peg brought all the tools she would need, it was like her entire office was stuffed in her van. She ran all kinds of tests on Chloe and asked a bunch of questions. When it came to how and when she conceived, that’s where things got muddy really quick.

When she got her answer, the obstetrician just stared at the two of them. Probably trying to puzzle in her head what she would write down for that. After a lot of uncomfortable explaining and Nadine being part of the examination, the doc had a good yet shaky handle on the reality of this unusual situation.

Next came the part that Chloe was not ready for. The ultrasound. This was it. She was not ready to see this. It would make everything feel too real. It would confirm her worst fear.

 

* * *

 

 

Elena was down on the beach watching over Cassie as she was building a sand castle, the sun was nearing its descent over the horizon. Chloe and Nadine had been with the doctor for 3 hours now. During that time Elena tried to get back in her research of the Amazons. With the belt in their possession it would hopefully be the key to make sense of things. But worry was keeping her from making any progress. She left Nate and Sam to pick up her pieces and headed outside with Cassie to clear her head. After Cassie had finished making a pile of wet sand she called a castle, the doctor had left the apartment. Before Peggy left she gave Elena a quick hug, “If I can, I would like to check in with her almost every week if not more. Since it’s such an unusual scenario.”

“Of course. Thank you Peg.” And then she left, but she would be coming back soon enough.

After several minutes, Chloe and Nadine came out. They looked lost, their feet dragged behind them. Nadine’s brow was furrowed into a state of disbelief. Chloe kept nervously kneading her fingers. Their eyes looked distant. They looked completely lost.

Elena gestured for them to sit next to her on the sandy beach. She felt empathic, she remembered that face when she came out of her first meeting with an obstetrician. Looking back, she and Nate were terrified of that new chapter. But Cassie was planned. This whole mess that these two were in, it was certainly beyond planned out.

Cassie saw her two aunts approaching, she cautiously waddled up to them, eyeing the bandages that Chloe kept on her arms, “Did I help?”

Chloe blinked, trying to pull herself back in the moment. “Huh? Yeah, Auntie Chloe is feeling much better. Thank you.” She sat down in the sand next to her castle. Cassie grabbed for a juice box and sat in Chloe’s lap. She was always cuddly with Chloe.

Feeling overwhelmed, Chloe rested her chin on top of Cassie’s head and cradled her arms around her. “Thank you Cass.” Her eyes were growing wet.

For several minutes, there were only the sounds of the ocean. Eventually Cassie fell asleep in Chloe’s lap, which only made Chloe hold her tighter. Such a precious little girl so ignorant of the troubles around her. But her bandaids she left on Chloe’s arm were proof that she wanted to help. She wanted to try. Chloe had to try. She had to try harder.

“15 weeks.” She finally spoke to Elena. “My due date is in 15 weeks.”

Elena blinked.

Nadine was digging a small hole in the sand with her finger, “The curse has a powerful effect on the gestational period. Our baby is growing twice as fast. Which is very scary.” She swallowed hard.

Chloe sighed heavily, “Hence why I’m having fainting spells. Everything is happening so fast inside me. Your doctor friend is having me on several vitamins to combat the heavy pull that its taking away from me. But….” She trailed off, her words carried away with the tide.

Elena gawked, this was rough news. No parent is ready to be a parent, and to have it rushed like this, during this time of difficulty. She could only think of one thing to respond with, “Parenthood is tough, you need time to figure it out and you need a community to help you. Nate and I might not be prime examples of perfect parents, but we’re here if you need help. Cassie too.”

Nadine exhaled a laugh, “She’s perfect. Nate not so much.”

All 3 of them giggled a bit, it got all of them to smile.

Elena watched as the high tide was beginning to breach the moat of Cassie’s castle, “You know when Cassie was first born, Nate was too terrified to hold her. He had been practicing for months on some of our coworkers kids, but he froze when Cassie came into our lives. Eventually something just clicked.”

The little Drake began to squirm in Chloe’s lap, she gave a big yawn. “Speaking of which, I need to feed this one and start her off to bed. You two are gonna be ok. Stay out here as long as you need. Dinner will be ready in a few.”

And then it was just the two of them. Strangely Chloe felt uncomfortable with the absence of Cassie. She hugged herself tight and brought her knees to her chest. “Everything is happening so fast.” She commented as she stared at the sun beginning to lick the edge of the horizon.

Nadine stared down at her tiny hole, “We haven’t had a chance to talk much after the attack in London.”

Chloe sighed, “Its been a crazy few days, Christ it feels like weeks.”

“Ja.”

“I want….. to talk. But I’m afraid I might be a mess by the end of it.” She combed a hand through her messy ponytail.

“Well you are going through a weird cocktail of hormones right now as the doctor put it.”

Chloe huffed, “And she called you a thriving testosterone filled teenager.”

Nadine nodded with a smile, “So we’re both have been experiencing drastic mood swings. Leading to a lot of poor decisions.”

Chloe smiled back, “Oh I’ve made worse decisions with a bottle of gin, trust me.”

The air was feeling warm again between them, Nadine try to poke for one of those questions she had been dying to ask, “When all of this is over, best case outcome, where would you want the 3 of us to live?”

“The 3 of us,” Chloe repeated, “Well best outcome will be if you kept your dick and didn’t have the threat of it killing you every day.” She dodged the question with a ‘cocky’ reply.

“I will not miss having a dick. I never realized how annoying it must be for men in a tactical situation. You need to find the right kind of support or it hurts like a son of bitch.” Nadine continued with the light hearted humor. If Chloe wasn’t ready for the hard stuff, she didn’t want to push. They could work into it.

“So you need like a bra for your junk?” Chloe snorted.

“I believe that’s called a jog strap.”

The two laughed.

Nadine took a deep breath and swallowed dryly, “But I would gladly be cursed for the rest of my life if it means we can have the ability to have children.”

Chloe remained silent, taking in the weight of that statement. Despite all the pain that Nadine had been suffering, even with her life on the line every day, “Children?.......you want more than one?”

“For now, I’m fine with one.”

Chloe bit her lip, “I think we could have two, or more. We gotta one up Nate somehow.”

Nadine beamed, guess the humor can stay as they discuss the burning questions. Very typical Chloe format. “Show up to the next barbeque with all these kids, win all of the family competitions.”

“You wanna raise an army of minions to take out Drake.”

“Ja, maybe Cassie will join.” The giggling continued.

This was nice. This was the woman that Nadine had fallen in love with. The carefree jokester with a big heart hiding under all that charm. Nadine stared down at her engagement ring which was paired with her wedding band. In a short 48 hours, she had two fights with Chloe. She had said some regrettable things that she still hadn’t apologized for. Before she could begin forming those words, Chloe spoke first.

Her voice was shaky, in a way that Nadine had only heard once before. Back on their first mission in India when they discovered that Chloe’s father had made it to Halebidu. Her eyes were welling up with fat tears. She hugged herself tighter, “Nadine….how can we do this? Being parents right now? I-I….can’t do this. How can I do this?”

Nadine, without thinking, reached out and pulled Chloe in close to her, leaning her head on Chloe’s head. “ ** _We_** can do this. **_We_** are gonna take out Robyn and every single Shoreline soldier, together this time.”

Chloe took a few deep breathes, she was more than relieved to hear the constant reminder that Nadine was still here, they were still together and they will be together. “That is if we haven’t killed enough of them already. With my grenade back there and your berserker mode, we really did a number on them.” Chloe was back to light hearted humor again.

“Ja, hopefully that will keep them quiet for a bit. As we try to plan our next move.”

Chloe grabbed for Nadine’s hand, she held up the fingers and dazzled at her rings, her bands of eternal love. “I wanna live here, it would make play dates with Cassie easier. Of course I bet my father is rolling in his grave that I would even consider living in the States.”

“I like that plan.”

“Think you can tolerate having the Drakes as neighbors?”

Nadine thought for a moment, “Well if we raise an army of kids, I might agree to that.”

Chloe giggled as some of her previous tears fell from her eyes. Which Nadine wiped away with her free hand, and then kissed the damp spot on her cheek. Chloe fell into her easily, her physical warmth had returned. Her immortal desire to always be touching Nadine, to show how much she loved her with no words. Just her two hands and her lips. She could finally kiss her woman after going so long without it. The burden that awaited them outside of this moment was now a bridge that they could cross when they were ready. For now it was just Nadine, it was just Chloe. And the little miracle between them. The tears that Chloe had been suppressing for the past few days all just came out at once. But no matter what, Nadine never broke contact. She wiped away each tear and kissed her again and again. She would keep going until they stopped coming.

Eventually the sun went down past the horizon, and this time they would handle this curse properly. With barely any effort, Nadine carried her wife back to their loft apartment.

Chloe was already throwing off Nadine’s clothes before they hit the bed. They both were determined to make up for lost time but they weren’t aggressive or fast like the multiple romps they had before. Nadine was slow and gentle, and Chloe was soothe and alluring. Most of the time, Chloe would be all over Nadine. She would make sure to plant her kisses everywhere across her body, but this time she stayed put holding on to Nadine’s face. She showered her with an endless sea of kisses. Her grey eyes wanted to hold Nadine’s caramel colored eyes as long as possible. Even when they started making love, Chloe never wanted to look away.

“What?” Nadine asked bashfully.

Chloe bit her lip, “I love you so much. I promise to never leave you again.”

Nadine exhaled a giggle. It was very odd when Chloe was ever 100% sincere like this. No jokes, no flirting. “Is that an apology for stowing away on the plane?”

“A promise love. You’ll earn an apology once you make me orgasm 5 times in a row like usual.” And back to jokes and flirting again.

“I love you too bokkie.” And she made sure to fulfil her end of the deal. They made love well into the night, even after the curse was satisfied. Chloe was not yet satisfied, her deep hunger for Nadine and her Amazonian cock had returned, much like when they spent an entire month together at their flat just fucking around the clock, almost without stopping. It was only when their bodies gave in from their tiring raid in Lemnos that they had to stop. But this certainly wasn’t the end.

Several days went by with not much progress on the Amazon research, but they were some of the most fondest Chloe had ever had. For once she felt at peace. No threat could find her. She was surrounded by people who loved her and they were constantly annoying her with how much they loved her. They were all being so chivalrous, she wasn’t allowed to do any household chores, lift anything heavy, or fetch anything. It took the end of her world for her to finally have a decent vacation where she could do absolutely nothing. Well not just nothing. Eating, she found herself doing a lot of eating. As soon as the morning sickness was gone, the hunger came over her like fucking tidal wave. Guess the benefit of having a cursed pregnancy is that all of the symptoms were faster, she was getting really tired of throwing up and being nauseous at the faintest smell of everything. But now she was getting tired of eating so much. Of course Elena and Nadine were ready to serve her with whatever she wanted, even if it would be a strange combination like chicken wings and peanut butter. Or curry with marshmallow cereal. No matter how weird, she always got what she wanted.

At first there was a bit of unrest when no one was making much progress or effort into the research. They’ve hit a wall. Sure they had the belt and the dagger, which are supposedly their two keys to find Themyscira, but they haven’t been able to crack the artifacts. Eventually everyone just kind of gave up for a few days and just relaxed. It had been so long since either of them had a chance to sit around and do absolutely nothing. It was oddly peaceful. Plus without the distraction of cable or internet, it forced everyone to just enjoy each other’s company. Nadine had never been this long with the Drakes, she was surprised she hadn’t thrown any of them out a window by now.

 

The safe house was well equipped with enough food and activities for them to do. Cassie had already gave everyone at least 10 drawings each, all scribbles with thick crayons. She enjoyed multiple tea parties with Sam. Lots of castles were built with Nadine and Nate. And Chloe got to give Cassie a different crazy hair do every day.

Almost every night concluded with a great dinner and followed up by a board or card game. Poker, Black Jack, Settlers of Catan, Monopoly, Yahtzee, even Shoots and Ladders and Candyland. Those were Cassie’s favorite even if she didn’t know how to play.

Soon days turned into weeks, and it was starting to show. On Chloe at least. Peggy came in regularly to check up on Chloe and her baby’s progress. The little sucker was growing fast. Chloe’s tummy was beginning to balloon out. Her body was growing achy, which would be normal. Growing pains were eminent especially with a fast developing lump of joy. But Peg was happy to see that Chloe was maintaining a healthy diet, kept up with her vitamins, and managing her stress levels very well. No more fainting spells.

After 5 weeks of not much researching and lots of relaxing, the crew realized that it was about time to really start getting back on track. So everyone decided to throw a party to celebrate.

“You think the fire has enough wood?” Nadine joked as Sam threw more thick logs on to the fire pit that they made on the beach. The night air was warm enough, the fire was more for light than heat.

“Yeah, I’m hoping to send out a signal to call in Sully with that beer.” Sam fanned on the flames and the fire grew in size.

“Alright then. Here I’ll give you a hand with that piece of drift wood.” Nadine offered.

Nate held up a hand, “Woah woah, let’s try not to burn down the whole beach.”

A car pulled into the drive and it was the Great Sully with the cooler full of beer.

Sam called over to him, “OUR SAVIOR!”

Elena punched him in the knee from where she was sitting by Nate, “Will you keep it down! Cassie is sleeping.” Sam retreated in volume.

Sully came in laughing with his classic unlit cigar in between his teeth. “Well I may have gone a bit overboard with the beer.” The cooler hit the sand with a heavy thud, it contained at least 50 cans of light ale. “And something for you kid.” Sully winked over at Chloe as he handed her a 6 pack of Cream Soda.

Chloe huffed, “I miss alcohol………I miss coffee.” She groaned as she opened up the sweet soda and knocked it back. She was practically whining as everyone cracked up their beers and all laughed in unison.

Elena elbowed Chloe, “Don’t worry, this will be my only one for the night. You and I can demolish your six pack.”

Chloe smiled and then looked over at Nadine, wondering if she was going to join Chloe in the ‘no alcohol misery club.’

“Oh no, I plan on getting drunk tonight.” She laughed as she finished off her first can in one massive chug. The boys all hollered in agreement.

Chloe pouted, feeling betrayed. “Well how about next time we decide to get pregnant, it will be your turn. And we’ll see how you like it!”

Sam, joining in with Nadine’s enthusiasm, finished his first beer, “Oh no, better start working on that second baby Nate. Gotta keep up, don’t want an army of Nadine spawns running the place.”

Nate giggled into his beer, “Any army of Chloes I think would be much worse.”

Chloe nodded, “Thank you Nate, good to know that I still stand as the superior trouble maker around here.”

The evening progressed with more drinking and laughing. Old memories were shared, stories were told, jokes were thrown around. Only the stars would remember a night like this. Everyone’s guard was down, the air was merry and bright, the fire pit was cracking with life, and the beer never stopped. Sam and Nathan had join together to botch everyone’s ears with a merry pirate tune they use to sing as kids.

_“And it’s all for me grog, me jolly, jolly grog_

_All for me beer and tobacco_

_Well I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin_

_Across the western ocean I must wander”_

“Christ, will you two shut up!” Nadine threw an empty can in their general direction. She could go the rest of her life without having to hear about pirates. But of course when the Drake brothers are half in the bag, they would band together to annoy her. “If you sing one more verse, I’m throwing you in the ocean.” She threatened with a drunk smile.

Sam paused for a second, as if considering to continue being a drunk pirate who will soon be soaked or maybe change the subject. Annoying and wet it is, “ _OOOOOOoooooooooo And it’s all for me grog_ …AAAHHHHH!!”

Without giving him a second to think, Nadine tackled him into a quick lift and ran with him towards the high tide. Everyone around the fire bursted into side splitting laughter as the two drunkards wrestled. The result was tie as both of them somehow ended up soaked.

“Alright I think it’s time I turn in.” Chloe had difficulty getting up, her little baby bump was proving to be a nuisance for even the smallest of actions. Elena gave her a hand up and nodded in agreement.

“Keeping up with a regular sleep schedule is important now because you aren’t gonna get much sleep once the baby is born.”

Chloe groaned, “Don’t remind me. Well good night lads. Tomorrow morning I want all hands on deck to help with the research, hangovers and all.”

Chloe and Elena proceeded to head back towards the house, Nadine rose to join them.

“Cmon Nadine! Let the ladies get their beauty sleep, we got a cooler to finish.” Sam egged her on.

In her drunken stupor, she didn’t have to be told twice to keep on drinking. She returned to her seat with a new beer in hand, “Are you calling me ugly Drake?”

“I wouldn’t say that, I don’t need to be soaked twice. Enjoy the night. It’s still young!” He toasted his beer up to the starry night.

Sully looked down at his watch, “It’s almost 1am.”

Nate nodded over to him, “What’s the matter Sully you need your beauty sleep too?”

The old man wasn’t nearly as drunk as these 3 idiots, but with Chloe gone, it gave me an excuse to start smoking his cigar again. “Hey I wasn’t just born this handsome.” He lit his fresh cigar.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and pulled out his pack of cigarettes as well and lit one up. Nadine was very stern with the two gents about not smoking around Chloe. If she caught them smoking within even a few meters of her, she threatened to evoke their smoking privilege all together. She was making so many cautious steps with Chloe to the point of being a bit overprotective.

“So Nadine,” Sam puffed out a huge blew of smoke and then chased it down with some beer. It was clear that whatever he was going to say would be stupid. The 3 of them had all drank at least 10 beers each. The slurred speech was already spilling out. “I think I know your secret.” He cocked an eyebrow.

Nate threw Sam a look, like a deer in the headlights, “Sam, we talked about this, don’t ask her.”

“Ah cmon on, I gotta know!”

Nadine scrunched her eyes.

Sully shook his head, “Well when you bring it up like that, it has to be addressed.”

Nadine took another sip, “Ask me what?”

“Sam…” Nate warned.

But Sam was powered with the liquid of bad decisions, “You are cursed with a dick aren’t you.”

Nadine nearly spit on her sip of beer. Sully was choking on his plume of smoke.

Sam began to blabber as Nadine adjusted herself, “I mean when you put the clues together it makes sense. You found this cursed Belt, there’s video proof of you putting it on. You and Chloe go silent for a month and come knocking at our door with Chloe pregnant. The Belt being a gift from Ares that was shared only amongst a small isolated island of Amazons. The Belt was their secret way of keeping their culture alive for hundreds of years, come on. Am I right?”

If Nadine wasn’t so drunk she would be flustered and just abandoned the entire conversation. “You come up with that theory on your own?”

Nathan intervened, hoping to change the subject, “I mean with the Belt now we should be able to track down the island where the rest of the Amazons were. It was obvious that they had to be some kind of communication between the two islands right?” It was becoming clear that these two while during the many weeks that they had examining the relics and they came to this conclusion together. It wasn’t like Nadine and Chloe gave them much information about the whole situation, so of course they would go snooping on their own. And overall it wasn’t that hard to figure out. She was surprised that it took them this long to ask her directly about it.

“Cmon, you have a dick now don’t you? Or has it always been there?” Sam continued to egg her on.

Now he was just being annoying for the sake of wanting to prove his point, Nadine flashed a cocky smile, “Haven’t you seen enough dicks in the 15 years you were in prison?”

Sam grabbed his chest as if mocked being hurt, “Ouch. Alright you cursed crazy Amazon. So it’s true?”

Nadine rolled her eyes, and then finally gave in. She nodded.

Nathan poked at the fire, “How does it feel?... I mean being a parent!”

The conversation was going in directions that Nadine wasn’t expecting. It was becoming heavy and deep rooted. And the alcohol only seemed to encourage her to open up to it. Ever since Chloe first reintroduced her to the Drake family as her partner, Nadine had been never pictured she could feel this close to them. The Drakes were starting to feel like brothers, like brothers she’s never had. “Scary. But I’m honestly relieved. I’ve always wanted to have kids of my own. Make like a big family. But…..that wasn’t something Chloe wanted. For awhile we just didn’t talk about it, our future wouldn’t extend beyond what the next expedition was. You know her, she’s always out for the adventure and never likes to be too tied down.” Nadine swallowed dryly, “So when all of this started happening, I became very worried about her. She saw my curse as a curse, where as I saw it as a chance. During that first month, we didn’t…..talk much about having a baby. We weren’t talking about the consequences of our actions. I was excited when she became pregnant, whereas Chloe……..she just didn’t………and when Shoreline attacked our home……I thought it was the universe’s way of punishing me for wanting something that my partner couldn’t accept.”

Nathan stared at the flames, “You can’t blame yourself for wanting a future. If anything, it’s the price of what we do. The past can come to haunt you. Believe me, Elena and I worked so hard to cut off or solve any of those hairy paths of our past so we could make room for Cassie. You are doing everything right Nadine.”

Nadine nodded, “I hope I am. I’m trying my best to help her. She and I have our pasts to sort out on top of rushing towards a future we aren’t prepared for.”

Sam rubbed his face, “Jesus…..when you put it in perspective like that…gosh I never stopped to think about it. Well keep drinking sister.”

Nadine gave a half smile and chugged some more beer, “I have a favor to ask of you guys. When we take on Shoreline again, if I die…”

“Woah I’m stopping you right there, that’s not gonna happen.” Nathan interrupted.

Sam butted in as well, “Don’t you be playing that card on us.”

Nadine continued, “If I die or if I don’t, could you guys help Chloe and her baby find a place to live next to you guys? Regardless of what may happen to me, I don’t want Chloe and that baby to be alone. She trusts you guys more than anything and wants to raise our child with you guys around. Can you do that for me?”

The Drakes and Sully were silent.

“I will on, one condition,” Nate pointed at her, “You gotta live, and I’ll help you build the damn house.”

Sam stood up and raised his beer over the fire, “I’ll second that. You gotta promise Nadine, no dying.”

Sully stood up as well, “That kid is gonna need you. Don’t be selfish. Stay alive, live to see them grow up.”

Nathan stood up between the two of them, “So that’s the plan, obliterate Shoreline, uncurse you, build you and Chloe a home.” The 3 of them were all toasting their beers together and staring down at Nadine.

She couldn’t help but let out an exhaled laugh as she rose to her feet, “Fine, I promise not to die.” They clanked their cans together and knocked it all back. The rush of alcohol was making Nadine head spin a little, but that could have been the result of having this emotional baggage lifted off her chest. The relief of knowing that the future that she wanted with Chloe was looking more clear. And she couldn’t wait for it.

“So…*burp*….how big is it?” And of course Sam ruins the moment.

“Seriously.” Nadine glares at him.

“What, I wanna know if the Belt was generous. It is after all made by the Gods to curse the Amazons.”

“I’m leaving.” Nathan kicked some sand on the fire and turned back towards the house.

“Right behind you.” Sully said, not waiting to be part of the conversation anymore.

Nadine further kicked out the fire.

“Did they give you a tiny penis? An itty bitty pair of balls too?”

Nadine crushed her empty beer can against her head, with almost no effort she crushed it into a thin disk. Hoping that might scare him off, she followed after Nate and Sully.

But it doesn’t work, “Cmon how big?” He’s right behind her.

Knowing there was only way to shut him up and she was too drunk to throw him back in the ocean again, “8 inches.”

The man stopped in his tracks, “Wait…..are we talking flaccid or erect? Nadine? What did they curse you with a dick of Minotaur what the hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Armengard who has been helping me spitball ideas around whenever I get stuck. This is a meaty project and we havent even gotten any where close to the end folks.  
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated


	6. The Green Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm is over, the storm is coming.
> 
> ive been away too long, but with Chlodine week fast approaching I have found the energy to finish this story!  
> And oh man, hold on to your butts folks because you are not ready for what this chapter has in store.

Dreaming.

Chloe was definitely dreaming.

Sure her reality as of recently has been questionable, with Nadine being cursed with a dick and Chloe herself having a very strange magical pregnancy. But this moment right here, was definitely a dream.

She was walking on water. Like Jesus fucking Christ. A dark mist surrounded her. The water beneath her bare feet was as black as night. She walked endlessly through thick fog for what felt like hours. A faint choir of noises could be heard in the distance. It sounded like a battle. Clanging of swords, bashing of shields, war cries and screams of agony. Dark figures emerged from the mist. They were Amazons, female warriors, froze in time. They were all in mid striking pose as if they were all in a battle. But much like the mist, they appeared like wisps. Like shadows of a long forgot past. All screaming and chanting in a language long forgotten. Their own language. Chloe wished she knew what they were saying. She wished she could read their language. She wished she could find them and end this curse on Nadine.

A glow of white light chased the dark Amazons shadows away. A woman clasped in white ancient robes walked towards her. She was stunning. Thick long black hair, olive colored skin and a crown of golden leaves wrapped around her head. She was looking right at her. And she was armed with a dagger. A very familiar looking dagger.

Before Chloe could make up her mind if this was about to turn into a nightmare, a terrible feminine scream came behind her. A heavily armored Amazon was charging at her a spear. She also had a very familiar looking belt around her waist. Both women advanced towards Chloe. The two met in the middle with a terrible clashing sound but as soon as they struck each other, they vaporized into the mist. But their voices echoed around her, arguing in a language Chloe couldn’t understand. Their voices carried around her, no matter how far Chloe ran away from the fight, they always sounded like they right on her heels. But very soon she couldn’t run anymore, her stomach was hurting her. No not her stomach. Her baby bump. In reality, her baby was about half way through development. But in this dream, her baby was now at full term. Chloe was rendered on her knees. She could feel it kicking and squirming. A muffled cry of an infant coming from within her. As it cried louder, the two Amazons fighting ceased. Their faint misty masses suddenly appeared around her. The woman with the golden leaf crown and the dagger and the Amazon warrior with the belt were staring down at her. Chloe huddled protectively over her stomach. This is just a dream? This is just a dream!

Both Amazons kneeled before her. Their expressions were softer than before. They displayed no intentions of harm, at least not to Chloe. The Amazon warrior took off her helmet, she was gorgeous. Much like Nadine, she had handsome masculine features but very feminine lips. And suddenly those lips were now on Chloe’s. The Amazon warrior was kissing her. Chloe pulled away in shock. But as she did, the dagger came to meet her chest. The crowned Amazon had stabbed her in the chest with the ritual dagger. Her expression was sad, she was crying.

_“Break the curse, set us free.”_ She spoke.

And Chloe could understand her.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe stirred awake from the restless dream. She felt around her chest from where the dagger was and found no pain, no entry point. It was just a dream. A very very weird one. With a heaving groan, she rolled out of bed. It must have been like 5 in the morning. Her motion only slightly disturbed her past out wife, her breath still smelt of cheap beer from their beach party last night.

Chloe clutched her stomach as she crossed over to the fridge, an act that she found herself doing a lot now. The dream only seemed to disturb her more. Her fingers couldn’t stop roaming over the foreign bulge that was her belly now. According to Peggy, her doctor who was visiting them very regularly, Chloe would be finishing up her second trimester. Which meant she was going to get much bigger. And probably add on a lot more baby weight with the amount of times she raids the fridge at 5 in the fucking morning!

Poptarts seemed like a good morning snack, Chloe munched down as she stared at her research that she carefully laid out on the dining table yesterday. Staring at her notes offset her weird nonsense dream. The Cursed Belt and ritual key dagger were sitting neatly next to a bunch of manila folders and maps of islands in the Mediterranean Sea. Chloe couldn’t help but feel draw to the Belt first. She gingerly placed her fingers along the white soft rope, metal threading was woven into the thick braiding. The main focus of the belt was a long metal slab with Amazonian carvings on it and a few gorgeous gems. Chloe laughed as she thought it was make for a nice WWE champion belt. She stroked over the carvings until she came across an unusual notch on the far end of the metal slab. It appeared to be like a belt loop, as if it were a place to hang a weapon or a coin purse from. That’s what Chloe thought it was at first, but glancing at it with fresh eyes her assumption felt wrong. The notch had a slit hiding underneath.

A pair of hands interrupted her brainstorming, they clung to her hips and pulled them flush up against a warm stiff body. There was certainly a familiar stiffness that was now bulging up against her ass. The smell of the salty ocean and stale beer filled her nostrils and made her head spin. Nadine had been up til 1am drinking with the boys. She was probably caught somewhere between still drunk and hungover.

“You enjoy yourself last night? You were out like a light as soon as you came to bed.” Chloe swallowed the rest of her Poptart.

“Not fully. But I can still enjoy myself.” Her wife’s fingers played with the curve of her hip bone. The stiffness becoming more apparent through the thinness of their clothing. Chloe giggled. Well this could be another good activity to clear her mind of that crazy dream. The research could wait another hour.

Or two.

Chloe nuzzled her ass up firmly against Nadine’s hips, “Sun’s barely up, but you certainly are.”

“So are you Ms. Snacks-a lot.” Nadine licked at some Poptart crumbs lingering on Chloe’s lips.

“You try carrying a magical Amazonian baby without waking up almost every hour to pee or eat something.” Chloe groaned and slid her hands down behind her to unclothe Nadine’s sword that had been poking her ass. Lucky for Nadine, Chloe wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath her large pj tshirt.

Almost instantly Nadine filled up the familiar space inside Chloe and rocked her hips softly. Their small apartment echoed with their breathy moans. Nadine bit down on an old hickey that she had left on Chloe’s shoulder just a few days ago. Ever since they went off grid and hid with the Drake’s at this safe house, they’ve spent a lot of time just like this. Making love to each other, when they probably should be researching. For several weeks when they isolated themselves in this tiny garage apartment, they spent hours like this. But today was finally the day where they had to focus on getting back to the task at hand. Perhaps this was Nadine’s last hoorah before the sun came up. The last real moment of them together before setting out to break this curse. One last good fuck.

Even if Chloe was groggy and Nadine was still buzzed, they let this last sliver of night happen before the day would start. Nadine was soft at first, but Chloe wanted more. She bucked back against Nadine as if asking for it. With controlled roughness, Nadine pushed Chloe’s chest down on to the table and forced her legs apart further. Her fingers dug into her fine ass and then gripped tightly on her hips as she slammed into her harder. Chloe was in heaven. Her face pressed firmly into the table, being fucked happily on top of all of her research. It didn’t take long for either of them to come to satisfying climax. Chloe blinked the afterglow away and was met with the Belt again. And that strange slit was staring at her in the face.

“Of course!” Chloe practically leaped up from the table, startling a slightly winded Nadine. Chloe wasted no time, she had the Belt and the Dagger in each hand. Angling the blade careful, she inserted the dagger slowly into the notch. A mechanism into the thick metal plate of the Belt clicked, and a piece of parchment fell out of the other side of the slit.

Nadine looked over her shoulder, she was trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes, “What? What is that?”

Chloe gingerly picked up the very old parchment and began unfolding it, “I think……we may have found our map honey.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nadine checked the cargo of Sully’s plane for the 40th time since they took off from California. No one really minded, it was Nadine’s way of relieving stress. She was a military woman who liked being prepared. But Chloe minded, especially when she was using some of the bags as comfort for this rough ride in a metal flying tube.

“We’re packed for a fucking apocalypse, would you sit down and let me get some sleep!” Chloe nudged Nadine’s leg as she was trying to examine their weapons caste.

Nathan and Elena were reexamining the old Amazon map and comparing it to a modern map, they were trying to stay out of Nadine and Chloe’s way as much as possible. Sully and Sam were safe in the cockpit at least.

Nadine was very worried about this whole trip. She couldn’t slip up, not even alittle. Even if they have been off grid and they weren’t being tracked or followed, Shoreline was still out there. Bastion and Robyn were still out there looking for them. Best case scenario, if they weren’t followed by them, once they all got to Themyscira, how would they break the curse? Nadine was reminded of the first temple they saw, Hippolyta’s temple. All those skeletons gathered around her statue. “Are you sure that map has no clues on it about the curse?”

Elena pouted, “If there would be, it’s writing in that Amazonian language.” The map had two marked locations: Hippolyta’s temple and Themyscira. The Amazon’s home island was very far from Hippolyta’s temple which was just a few kilometers away from Lesmos. Themyscira was further south in the Mediterranean, closer to Crete.

“I’m sure that once we arrive, we can start looking for clues about your curse.” Nathan tried to reassure the fidgety ex-mercenary. “We have enough supplies to hold out for a month.”

Nadine still didn’t like that. “Chloe is due in less than two months.” She hated thinking about Chloe suffering out on a deserted island, surviving on only rations during her final trimester. And the worst part is that they would be very far away from a hospital, and Peggy, Chloe’s doctor, was all the way back in California.

“Land ho my hardies!” Sam announced.

As some of the clouds parted, a lone island came into view of the cockpit. According to their charts, this was it. Themyscira. The island was massive with a couple of tiny islands branching off of it. Nadine’s brow lowered. It was worse than she thought. Looking for a clue in this hay stack with only 5 people and one very pregnant mother was gonna take them weeks! It was moments like these that she missed having an army, more men to cover more ground. As the plane came in closer, everyone was stationed at a window to survey the island. It was apparent that this island was in fact completely deserted. Wild life had ruled this place now, this would make it even more difficult to look for any kind of ancient structure. There were faint traces of stone work along the coast of the main island and the small ones, docks most likely. Surrounding the coast was alot of debris. At first it looked like a drift wood, but using some binoculars, Chloe determined the debris as boats. A lot of them.

“There!” Elena shouted from her window, using a sniper scope. Everyone crowded her window to get a glimpse at what she was seeing. Further inland, covered with heavy foliage were hints of manmade stonework. There were signs of roads and several clusters of buildings. That had to be the heart of Themyscira, or at least where most of their government, temples, and libraries would be held.

Sully gritted the unlit cigar in his mouth, “There’s no easy spot for me to land. We’d have to land to their closest harbor and walk up to it.”

Chloe sighed heavily and rubbed her bloated baby bump, “Of course.”

After circling around the island some more, they found an incredible harbor where the heart of Themsycira could look down upon it. Sully brought the plane in for a cautious water landing, there were more sunken boats littering this massive harbor. The boats all looked ancient, probably Amazonian war boats.

“Alright, let’s get started on heading further inland and then setting up a base camp before sundown.” Nadine was quick to give out orders as soon as she hit the shore. She was already carrying a massive backpack, equipped with survival gear. But as soon as she took a couple of steps further into the sand of the island, that backpack suddenly felt very heavy. A wave of irritation overwhelmed her and forced her momentum to a complete stop. The Drakes, Elena and Sully walked past her, un-phased. They carried their packs with strong backs.

Chloe’s sigh of distress briefly snapped Nadine out of this strange funk. Her pregnant wife came waddling up behind her, carrying only a sling for a canteen. Chloe looked to be in the same kind of distress. Her brow was furrowed and then she let out a light hearted laugh, “Oh man, the baby……she’s kicking. She’s either very excited to be here, or unhappy.” She gingerly rubbed at her belly.

Nadine couldn’t help but repeat Chloe’s actions. Their baby was kicking, probably the hardest movement she had ever felt from their little girl. “She probably feels it, the pressure.”

Chloe nodded, “Good to know it’s not just me and the baby. There’s…………and this is gonna sound crazy, but given the fact that you’re cursed and I have magical baby growing inside me, there’s something sinister here.”

Nadine rubbed until she felt the baby’s motion cease. She always seem to calm down whenever daddy was around. “We should try to set up camp soon. Sun is descending fast.”

“Agreed.” Chloe sighed and waddled on.

The “pressure” never left. It was a very odd feeling to describe, it was like walking through a fog that made skin crawl with pins and needles. But it seemed like it was only effecting Nadine and Chloe. Good thing, the rest of the group took pity on Chloe for being slow. Nadine could hang back with her to hide her exertion from them. Even without the pressure weighing them down, the trek into the harbor was laborious. It was a fine ancient city. They were scaling through civilian dwellings it seems. Lots of commercial buildings and homes and shops. All very well crafted but covered with 3000 years of age. It appeared as though some buildings had collapsed, whether due to age or something else. There were mysterious scorch marks and evidence of some grand battle. There were boney bodies littered everywhere. Several hundreds.

“Well where’s Wonder Woman when you need her.” Sam commented as he examined the weapons and armor of some of the bodies.

Elena, who of course brought her camera, was documenting the whole walk into the city, “Something bad happened here. Some great battle thousands of years ago. I’m seeing a lot of unfamiliar armor. Very Greek styled, but judging by the breastplates, these are our Amazon warriors it seems.”

Nathan held up one of the old spears, “I’m not seeing any other armor or variety in weapons. Which means, no outside forces attacked them. It seems they were attacking each other.”

Sully commented, “Like an Amazon Civil War?”

“Maybe.” Chloe nervously looked at the carnage. She couldn’t help but think of that weird dream she had. “Let’s keep moving further in, people don’t fight over nothing.”

Sam tossed the breastplate he was ogling, “Hey maybe with our luck, there’s some crazy Amazonian treasure!”

Nadine glared at him, “With our luck, you guys will find some way to blow this whole place to hell. Can we try to find a way to uncurse me first before that happens.”

The crew ventured further into the city, but at a slow pace. Chloe had to stop many times. The pressure was really getting to her. Her canteen was beginning to feel like a heavy messager bag. She was sweating profusely like she had a fever. The child within her had not stopping kicking since they got here. It was doing flips, tricks and every movement a little jelly bean could do. It was draining and slightly painful. Especially when the baby would hit one of her organs.

Elena finally put down her camera and wiped Chloe forehead as she leaned against a wall. “We should rest.”

“No.” Nadine panted, she was similarly panting and drenched in sweat. “We need to make…..more head way.”

Elena rushed her canteen to Nadine, “You two are in no shape to be moving. Plus the sun is nearly setting.” She turned to the boys, who appeared to be barely sweating at all. “We should set up camp here guys.”

No one argued. Elena stayed with the two women to nurse their exhaustion, while the men began setting up camp. They barely began to figure tent arrangements when Nadine heard a noise she hated to hear.

“Ah guys?!” Sam’s irritating alarmed voice.

She was on her feet, despite the pressure weighing her down. Her hand already unholstering her handgun as she ran to where Sam was. As she rounded an old building, her mouth gapped wide open and her eyes went white with horror.

The Shoreline logo, that stupid triangle was looking her dead in the face. There were crates with the logo on them. It looked like a Shoreline camp but it was a blood bathe. There were at least 30 bodies of dead Shoreline soldiers sprawled about the camp. It looked similar to the Amazon bodies they’ve been seeing all over. But this, this was more gruesome because there was flesh still attached to the bones.

Sam was on edge as well, his handgun out, “What the fuck! How did Shoreline get here?! How did they find us?!”

Nathan and Sully were right behind them, taking in the scene. Nathan examined the bodies, “Hold on……these bodies….they look like they’ve been here awhile.”

Nadine hated that her adrenaline was spiking. Nathan was right, the decomposition on these Shoreline soldiers was too old to be of any current threat. “They look like they’ve been here for almost a year.”

The four of them were beginning to ease up slightly, “Then…….what killed them?” Sam asked the burning question he knew no one knew the answer to.

Nadine really didn’t like this. “You two search for any useful gear, I’ll finish up camp." She said holstering her handgun.

“You sure you’re good?” Nathan cornered her.

Nadine smirked, “No, but I’ll be happier when camp is set up and we have someone on look out. Plus the sun is going down.” She stormed off and tried to keep her mind preoccupied with making a shelter for herself and Chloe so they could “relieve” her curse for the day. The sun was kissing the horizon by the time she made some decent progress. Their campsite was in a solid building that had 3 walls and with the roof mostly intact. Nadine got a small fire going and 2 tents up by the time her body completely seized up from the curse’s thirst.

“Cmon love.” Chloe gently ushered her to their tent, which Nadine had set up at the farthest point of their camp, mainly for privacy reasons. It was already bad enough that she had to relieve this curse with the Drakes around to really kill the mood. Luckily it was just Elena in the camp at the moment tending the fire and cooking up some MREs.

Nadine’s body quivered in pain as the curse’s fiery grip tightened around her. Mixed with the heavy pressure of the island, it felt like she just survived a hurricane. Chloe drew their little privacy curtain as Nadine laid back against the corner they have temporarily called home.

“How are you holding up?” Nadine asked her wife through gritted teeth.

Chloe looked down at her and snuggled up next to her, “You are the one with a deadly curse prickling at you right now and you’re asking me if I’m ok?” Chloe giggled as she began to undo Nadine’s zipper.

“You are carrying something more important.”

Chloe fished out Nadine’s already hardening cock, “Would a quick handjob be enough?”

Nadine let out a sighing laugh, “You said that so dryly.”

Chloe smiled, “Oh I’m sorry. Shall I stroke you my love?” She said with a thick layer of forced lust.

Nadine nodded, “Ah…..this is gonna be difficult.”

“We did this before on the plane.” Chloe began softly stroking her with one hand, she kept a firm grip. Occasionally massaging her tip.

Nadine sighed, “I mean being on a possibly deadly fantasy island with dead Shoreline soldiers and the Drakes within earshot is what’s difficult. At least with the plane, the engine drowned me out.”

Chloe snuggled up as close as she could. Her growing baby bump resting on top of Nadine’s stomach. She could feel just how squirmy their baby was still being. “I’ve been fantasizing about something. Perhaps it might help. Close your eyes.”

Nadine took a deep breath and tried to focus on Chloe’s voice and her hand.

“Do you remember that night back in London? You, me, a case of wine, and Elena?” Chloe’s voice grew very soft. Her lips practically kissing her ear.

Nadine let out a laugh, “Ah, you like thinking about that night a lot.”

“Why wouldn’t I, it was a wonderful night. The power was out, candles were lit, we were going through so many bottles, a dirty game was played. Elena takes off her top. And I take off mine. We kissed, right in front of you.” Chloe tightened her grip.

Nadine’s heart was racing. With her eyes shut she could see the memory play out like it just happened last night. She did enjoy that night.

Chloe continued her whispered trace, “You were getting very jealous. You wanted attention. Your face was so red when it was Elena’s turn to kiss you. She’s a good kisser, isn’t she?”

Nadine wrapped an arm around her wife, “You better hope Nathan doesn’t hear you.”

“What? That night stays between us, our dirty little secret.”

“And she stayed over with us for a long time.” Nadine commented.

“That case didn’t last long though.”

“And yet she continued even without it.”

Chloe kissed Nadine’s cheek, “I’ve been having this fantasy where we do it again. You, Elena, and you with your Amazonian cock.”

Nadine bit her lip, she’d be lying if the image didn’t sound enticing. “Perhaps we should have invited her up when we were at the safe house.” She joked.

“Imagine that kissing mouth of hers around your cock.” Chloe peppered Nadine’s neck with more kisses.

“She’s literally a few meters away.” Nadine’s cheeks were growing hot.

“Want me to call her over then?”

“Tempting, but I’d rather not piss off the Drakes. I’m just starting to like them alittle.”

“Then hush, this is a fantasy darling. You can get away with imagining her.” Chloe continued to work her shaft perfectly. Chloe’s experience with her was mesmerizing. She knew how to completely entrance her, the jungle life faded away as she focused on the darkness of her closed eyes and the work of her hands. “Much like that night, you liked having the attention of two women.” Chloe captured Nadine’s lips.

Nadine could see it, her cheeks were growing hotter just thinking of the thrill of this kind of scenario. She was making out with Chloe, fondling her enlarged tits while Elena was down between her legs. The blonde had her hands all over her shaft, her nibble fingers memorizing every groove of it. Soon her lips capture her tip and she can imagine her tongue softly pressing up against her. Her tongue swirling around her tip as her hand pumps her shaft. It was a perfect moment. It didn’t take long for Nadine to ejaculate. Chloe’s hands were covered in the evidence of her filthy fantasy.

“Another secret between us darling.” Chloe kissed her one more time and then dried her hands off on a rag. After the two tidied up themselves, they joined the rest of the camp. Elena was munching away at an MRE, completely oblivious that Nadine just rubbed one out thinking of her. Nathan came in just as they did for some dinner, Sully was outside their camp smoking his cigar as he watched the last rays of sunlight fade.

Chloe was famished, she consumed 2 MRE dinners and a few granola bars. Nadine was just trying not to make eye contact with either Elena or Nathan at this point.

“Hey guys, listen to this.” Sam came into camp, he had a small audio recorder in his hand. He was wiping away some dried blood from it. “Sounds like our friends recorded a few reports. I head the first few, boring stuff. Inventory, check lists of everything before they arrived on the island. But these last two entries you wanna hear. Because shit got real as soon as they got on the island.” He sat around the fire, Sully joined in.

Sam hit play, a man with a deep South African accent came on,

_“August 10 th, 2018. Our crew has just landed on Robyn’s coordinates. And she says she’s not an archeologist. She managed to make the Dagger and Belt trick work and discovered a map to this hidden island.”_

Nadine hissed, “So it looks like she knew where this place was all along.” She clenched her fists, she really hated being toyed with by this fucking redhead.

 

_“Unfortunately as soon as we landed Robyn fell ill, she has taken refuge on the ship as we scout out to find a door that matches her bloody key. I damn well hope they’re riches behind that door like she promised.”_

 

Chloe smirked, “Liar. Robyn obviously isn’t truth to Shoreline. Amazons don’t take riches. They value unity and war.”

 

_“Night patrol will soon take watch. I hope Robyn can join us tomorrow.”_

 

Sam goes to play the next track, everyone jumps when they hear distant screams and gunfire for the next track. There’s a static muffled voice like the guy was holding the mic too close. _“fuck…..”_ it sounds like he’s trying to hide and he’s panicking as a blood bathe plays out. Screaming of Shoreline men continue in the distance, but then an ear piercing out worldly scream drowns out all of the men and the gunfire. It sounds like a female roaring mixed with the screams of a raptor. _“They come at night…………these things…………..they come at night!!”_ The man lets out a painful scream and then the recording ends there.

Everyone freezes in place, Sully turns his head back towards the sun he was staring at earlier. The last ray of light goes out and night has taken over.

“Shit.” He mutters.

Nadine is already stomping out the fire and has her gun drawn. She put herself in between the entrance and Chloe.

Sam pockets the recorder, “Hey maybe they finished off whatever attacked them. Whatever animal it was, it can’t be still here right.” He said nervously. “Just some spooked Shoreline idiots.”

Nadine barked at him, “Quiet!”

Everyone was spooked. Guns were drawn, everyone huddled together.

A sound of rushing water. Way off in the distance. Like the sound of a massive tidal wave. But this tidal wave also had the sounds of what they had heard on the recorder. It was a tidal wave of many voices. Clanging of swords on shields. The clinking of armor. The screams of a battle cry from hell. A green glowing mist was rolling in, it carried misty apparitions of warriors. Amazon warriors. And they were coming right for their camp. There was no hiding. They were looking right at them. One raise of a ghostly arm and an entire army was running in to their location.

“FUCK RUN!!!!” Nathan bolted. Everyone followed. The screams of the damn followed too. They headed back the way they came, down the road towards the harbor. It took them an hour to get up here, but luckily going downhill running tends to help speed things up.

Sam was firing his handgun behind him, taking potshots at this army that was chasing them. It was like a flood of faces, arms and weapons running after them. Nadine was doing the same. Their bullets went right through them.

“Ghost Amazons!” GHOST AMAZONS!” Sam shouted, 100% freaking out that this was really happening.

“Don’t shoot, save the bullets! JUST FUCKING RUN!” Nathan shouted as he led the charge.

Chloe reached out and tried to grabbed hold of Nadine. Her body was giving out on her. In her condition, she couldn’t run like this. If she wasn’t pregnant, she would have been at the bloody plane by now. “Nadine!” She tried to call out and reach for her, but she was so far. And her momentum was off. Chloe tripped over her own two feet and tumbled on to her side.

“CHLOE!” Nadine noticed too late.  It was Chloe and the wave of green death.

Chloe got to her knees as she looked up at death approaching. She could see what they really were. It was like something out of a horror movie. The faces of all these Amazon warriors looked like corpses. Dark holes for eyes, sunken flesh that was melting off, missing teeth, boney features, black mouths as they screamed down at her. In that moment all Chloe could think about was her baby. Her tiny little baby who was still kicking away. Even now. Chloe doubled over and protected her belly like it would be the last thing she would do.

“NO!!!” Nadine screamed.

But the wave stopped.

The screaming stopped.

Chloe waited a few seconds in her fetal position. Nothing was happening. It was so quiet. Slowly she looked up at her oncoming doom to see that it was still right in front of her. Just a few inches from her face. Chloe screamed and crawled back several feet. Nadine came up right on her back, gun drawn but just as clueless as Chloe. This army of green ghostly Amazons had stopped. And they were just staring. They were staring at Chloe. Then one looked at Nadine. And then they were all looking at Nadine. Both of them were getting light headed as they couldn’t breathe. Until one of the Amazons raised their arm and screamed something in the dead Amazon language. The mist then dissipated like a puff of smoke. The army was gone. The night was still.

No one moved for a long while, but with the mist gone everyone could breathe again.

“What……..the……..fuck……….was that?” Sam broke the silence asking a question he knew no one could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they found it! They found Themyscira guys! Story over!
> 
> Just kidding, the story has a few more chapters to go, I will be writing all throughout Chlodine week. I wont be focusing on making anything according to the themes. I just wanna make it a goal to finish this story as we celebrate one of my favorite gay video game ships.  
> Again comments are always welcome, I REALLY wanna hear your reaction to this chapter <3  
> Ghost Amazons! GHOST AMAZONS!!!


End file.
